Chasing Thunder, Catching Stars
by MidnightsFireflies
Summary: Freed gets stuck going on a mission with Natsu, Gray and the new girl Lucy due to master wanting to switch up the teams. Where does Laxus fit in this? Well after the little blonde openly insults him in front of the whole guild, Laxus becomes interested in her. What starts out as a game turns into something serious. Laxus x Lucy. (I don't own the cover picture) *Dark Themes*
1. Chapter One

*****TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE ATTACK OF PHANTOM LORD THIS WILL BE SLIGHTLY AU IT WON'T FOLLOW THE MANGA OR ANIME COMPLETELY! RATE M FOR DARK AND SEXUAL THEMES! THIS WILL BE A LAXUSxLUCY FIC*****

 **Chapter One**

 _(Lucy's point of view)_

"Okay listen up brats!" Makarov yelled from the balcony of the second floor. The guild became quiet as all Fairy Tail mages shifted their attention to the guild master. "I think it's time that we switch things up and get better acquainted with your nakama you may not know that well! I have assigned mages to accompany other teams or individuals to work together on a mission. This will allow everyone to get to know some of our new members and others who tend to stick to themselves. I'll have no complaints out of any of you." Master hopped down from the second floor leaving a very upset well built blonde man with a scar running through his left eyebrow and eye stopping on his cheek. "I have all the teams decided and picked you may pick jobs of your choosing and begin discussing your mission together. Mira please hang this up by the request board. As I said no changes will be made so I suggest you deal with any issues that might rise." Master dismissed us as we crept up to the second floor. The blonde hair man began speaking with the short older man as he followed him into his office, door closing behind them.

"This is gonna be awesome Lucy! Maybe I'll get to work with a real powerhouse for once and ditch the ice princess!" Natsu yelled clearly trying to get a rise out of Gray once again.

"What did you say flame brain?" Gray stood up tossing his shirt aside in the process.

The two started fighting as I let out a sigh shaking my head at the pair of idiots as a small smile graced my face. It's been three months since I join Fairy Tail and already I've had many amazing adventures and belonged to a powerful and amazing team made of complete idiots. Honestly they really were stupid. None of them think things through and answer everything with brute strength. Still they were amazing. Natsu possessed one of the lost magics, Dragon Slayer. Erza could use requip it was a more common magic but Erza could requip armors which gave her an unbelievable edge in battle. Gray's magic though was the most beautiful. I never thought molding magic could be so amazing. He could mold ice into anything he wanted. His imagination gave birth to his magic and the form it could take. There were really no limitations to what he could accomplish, if only he would actually use his brain. Oh and let's not forget Happy the flying cat but that is about all he could do, unless you want to count inhaling fish a magic power. It didn't take long for Erza to finally break up Natsu and Gray's antics by slamming their heads together. Suddenly the door to master's office slammed open as the blonde man with the scar storm out of his office.

"This is bullshit you old geezer!" He growled as he went into another room on the second floor slamming that door behind him.

Not many people seemed to take notice of what had transpired upstairs. Deciding to check the list master had Mira post, I got up from my place at the bar and walked to the request board. I scanned through the list looking for my teammates names first. Erza had been paired with Elfman, I glanced over at Elfman as he spoke with the requip mage about how manly there mission would be. Erza seemed okay with being paired with him so I continued to look through the list. I was surprised to see that Natsu, Gray and I would still be together along with Happy however, someone named Freed would be joining us. I didn't recognize the name though. I tried recalling my short time here in Fairy Tail racking my brain and memories for this Freed fellow but came up with nothing. Giving up on trying to figure out who he was I moved on the actual request board. Skimming through the many request I couldn't help but wonder what kind of magic this Freed had. It would play an important part in what kind of mission we could take. Lost in thought I didn't take notice of the green hair mage that stood beside me.

"I can't believe this what was that old man thinking pairing me with Natsu and Gray of all people." The man said when three others also approached beside him.

One of the three happened to be the blonde man with the scar who still looked as if he wanted to strangle the life out of someone. On his right stood a man the same height as he. He wore strange armor with a visor covering his eyes. and had five little tiki totems that floated in the air around him. Seith mage, I could feel the souls within the tiki totems as they bobbed around. I glance to the left to see a brunette woman in a form fitted green dress that showed an ample amount of cleavage. She held a fan in her left hand and had a haughty attitude about her. She spoke very little of Erza claiming her to be a fraud and her to be the real Titania. Fairy Magic, the woman practically look like one and her magic energy felt otherworldly and very whimsical. I looked back at the blonde man, the feel of his magic was similar to Natsu's. Dragon Slayer. Next was the green haired man. He wore a deep red fitted trench coat reminding of the many men of so called noble breeding. He long mint green hair that had been tied loosely together. He had a sword attached on the right side of his belt that resembled a rapier. He didn't have the build of a serious swordsman his hands weren't even calloused. He held a book about lost runes and ancient languages, one in which I've already read several times. Then it clicked he probably was a rune mage or script mage.

"Who is Lucy? Is she new I have to recollection of her." So this man is Freed and these people must make up the team he is on.

"Probably some other weak bitch with a nice rack that old geezer let join." The blonde spoke, I felt the anger rise in me but kept quiet as I continued to study the request board listening intently to the arrogant ass behind me. "Honestly how the fuck does that geezer expect me to work with Loke? The dumb shit will just drag me down trying to chase fucking skirts." The oversized man growled as he ripped a request off the board shoving into me causing my to lose my footing. "Watch it blondie you're in the way." The man seethed as he glared down at me giving a rather nice attempt to intimidate me.

"Rich coming from someone who is equally as blonde, I guess that would make you the dumb blonde out of us." I kept my voice even as I looked up at him, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of me running but I wouldn't allow him to provoke me either.

There were many gasps heard around the guild as it became silent. A look of slight shock crossed his face as if trying to process but happened. I grabbed a request off the board as I directed my attention to rune mage. He had a look of complete and utter disbelief at what had just happened moments ago. I snapped my fingers in front of his face bringing his attention back to me.

"You're Freed correct?" He shook his head still trying to wrap his head around what happened. "You'll be with Natsu, Gray, Happy and I tomorrow. We leave tomorrow at eight o' clock in the morning bring enough clothing for a week and don't be late." I hand him the mission request, "Here read it over when you've the time." I begin to walk away noticing the guild watching me.

"Wait don't you want to know what magic I use? How can you just pick something without knowledge of what magic I have you know nothing of my capabilities and don't you need to study over the request as well as devise a plan of action?" His voiced annoyed as I turned around meeting his eyes. He seemed to be testing me trying so hard to look well in front of his team. Bad move Freed, bad move. I lifted my arm pointing first at Freed and moving to the others next to him as I spoke.

"Rune mage, Fairy Magic, Seith Mage, Dragon Slayer. Don't underestimate the weak bitch with a nice rack Freed-san." I watched as he and his teammates jaws dropped. I walked over to Natsu and Gray noticing they were trying so hard not to laugh at the four by the request board. "Come on you two so I can dumb down the request for you."

As the words left my mouth the guild erupted into laughter some at the reaction from the group gathered by the board others as the two boys following me out of the guild. I let a smirk grace my face as I left. One thing was for sure, though Freed looked of noble breeding he had no idea on how the game was played. One does not outright challenge another without feeling the heat of embarrassment.

XXX

So first let me say this is my first fanfic I hope you guys like it! I don't know about you guys but I'm getting tired of the same fics with the same story plot/line. So I've decided to write something new and hopefully different! Lucy isn't a weakling in this one guys, she already has a vast amount of magic and many ways to wield her magic! But I don't wanna give anything away so I'll leave it at that.

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!

**Midnights Fireflies**


	2. Chapter Two

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar error guys!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail in any way.. though I wished I did..**

 **C hapter Two**

 _(Freed's point of view)_

I couldn't believe this little blonde girl would dared to challenge Laxus. Did she not know who stood in front of her as she insulted him? I couldn't fathom what Laxus would do to this girl in front of us, maybe if she was lucky she could beg for his forgiveness. This bimbo didn't have the right to share the same hair color as Laxus! I glance at Laxus and noted the look of shock on his face, the great Thunder God had been shocked by this girl! I kept trying to wrap my mind around it when I noticed the slender fingers snapping in front of my face.

"You're Freed correct?" The blonde spoke, I shook my head not understanding why she wanted to know who I was. "You'll be with Natsu, Gray, Happy and I tomorrow. We leave tomorrow at eight o' clock in the morning bring enough clothing for a week and don't be late." She handed me the mission request, "Here read it over when you've the time." As she walked away I notice the guild watching our interaction. I wouldn't allow her to get away with humiliating Laxus or any of the Raijinshu for that matter.

"Wait don't you want to know what magic I use? How can you just pick something without knowledge of what magic I have you know nothing of my capabilities, and don't you need to study over the request as well as devise a plan of action?" I watched as she turned with a small smirk on her face, she gracefully lifted her arm pointing her index finger at me.

"Rune mage, Fairy Magic, Seith Mage, Dragon Slayer. Don't underestimate the weak bitch with a nice rack Freed-san." I felt my jaw drop how did she know our magic types let alone Laxus'? No one in this guild knew him to be a dragon slayer not even his grandfather Makarov. "Come on you two so I can dumb down the request for you." As Natsu and Gray joined her in leaving the guild hall went up in laughter.

"Can you believe that Lucy called them out!" Macao nearly fell from his chair as he wiped the tears collecting in his eyes.

"Yeah but she didn't get it right for Laxus, if anything she just gave him an even bigger ego!" Wakaba howled as he slapped his thigh.

Many more comments went around the guild before I could regain my composure. I turned to the side to look at my fellow teammates. Laxus watched as the girl known as Lucy left. His expression had become unreadable as he studied the blonde girl.

"Freed I want to know everything you can find out about that girl." Laxus kept his voice low so only we could hear.

"Yes Laxus-sama." I bowed my head slightly.

"So Freed what kind of mission did the little blonde babe pick for ya?" Bickslow questioned trying to sound like his usual self when in the guild.

For the first time I glanced down at the request paper in my hand.

Acalypha Town hiring mages to track down and trap bandits.

We are in need of a few mages who can hunt down a group of bandits who keep rampaging our town and stealing. We tried to have our merchant guild Love & Lucky look into this however the bandits seem to be mages. One of them being able to use earth magic, and another using some kind of body/mind control. These bandits have taken a gem from which has been left under the protection of this town for quite some time. We need this gem returned immediately! Someone who has great intelligence and muscle power to back it up!

Reward: 600,000 Jewels and unknown Celestial Key

(Please meet with the Mayor as soon as your team arrives to discuss further information)

"It would seem Lucy-san is most definitely not to be underestimated. She has picked a mission sooded to the team and most likely already has a plan for how this mission will work. However the reward seems a bit high for the request." I mumbled off the last part when Laxus ripped the paper from my hand to read through it.

"Find out what kind of magic blondie uses." Laxus smirked as he handed the mission request back to me and began walking to the bar.

"Well looks like I get to hook up with the resident drunk this time." Bickslow laughed as his tongue fell out of his mouth before making his way to Cana.

"It appears I will be with Warren quite disgusting." Ever fanned herself rolling her eyes as she went to seek out the telepathy mage.

With everyone going to meet with our temporary teammates I walk to the bar to inform Mira of the job we would be talking. I felt myself get a little giddy as I approached the she-devil. I had never seen Mira in her Satan Soul but from what I've heard it's quite terrifying. The Mira I know is sweet and kind though she could get angry if pushed around too much. She truly was beautiful, she long white hair that went down to her waist and slightly curled at the ends. She had sapphire blue eyes that sparkled far better than any gem could. I had been pinning for this woman for sometime and part of me had been disgusted by it. I didn't have the time to be caught up with some teenage crush. I tried to clear my mind and remain calm as I handed her the request paper.

"This is the mission I shall a company Lucy-san and the two delinquents with." I kept my voice even and as neutral as possible as she took the paper from my hand. Her fingertips lightly brushing over mine.

"Okay let me record this and you can have the request back." She smiled as she opened the mission recording book. "Be happy Lucy is going with you Freed otherwise you might come back bald from pulling your own hair out. Nastu and Gray are quite the hand full together, without Erza there I'm sure there antics will be worse than usual." Her smile grew in size causing my heart to flutter frantically in my chest.

"That's.. not reassuring Mira-san." I sighed taking the paper back from her.

"Don't worry too much Freed, Lucy is extremely intelligent. By now I'm sure she has already come up with a plan. Plus she has this awesome spirit that can research any and everything! I'm positive she's already researching the mages that were encountered by Love & Lucky." I gave her a questionable look what did she mean by spirit. "Oh that's right you probably don't know but Lucy is a Celestial Mage a pretty powerful one at that. Master accepted her the moment he seen how many keys she had contracts to. Four of them being the rare Golden Zodiac Keys, well six now since she has picked up two more since joining. You know Celestial Magic is one of the long lost and rare magics though many people don't realize that." My eyes widen as I listened to Mira, I chanced a glance at Laxus to see him slightly confused.

"Mira-san do you know long Lucy-san can hold open a spirits gate key?" The words flowed out of my mouth before I could stop myself. A look of shock crossed Mira's face before she quickly concealed it.

"Uh I'm not quite certain Freed, I do know she has a silver key that she can keep open all day if she wanted. I've seen one of her Zodiac Spirits, Virgo I think, open for almost an hour along with her silver key." My jaw dropped. I didn't know much about Celestial Magic but I did know they had they had magic containers within them that ran deep with magic. It required a large amount of magic just go hold out a silver gate key, the golden Zodiac for far more taxing to the mage. The Zodiac needed to draw on the magic of their key holder to use their own magic in battle plus they needed magic to stay in our world.

"Amazing.." I turned from the bar as Mira's face went white, I vaguely heard Laxus choke on his beer as I walked to out of the guild. It didn't take long for Laxus to catch up with me as we walked back to my apartment.

"So what's so special about this chicks magic?" He asked as we rounded the corner to Strawberry Street. Unfortiently Fairy Hills boy's dorm was under serious renovations, Natsu and Gray's doing they had destroyed the building in one of there brawls. Due to their stupidity everyone had to find a temporary apartment to live in for the time being.

"She may not look like much but that girl has magic containers beyond what we could imagine. Calling upon a single silver key requires a vast amount of magic. The fact that she can keep one open for the entire day as well as a Zodiac key for an hour makes her a worthy mage of recognition. Plus she holds six of the twelve rarest keys known to the magic world." I still couldn't believe she had so many keys in her grasp and that didn't even include her silver keys.

"Is it really that impressive?" Laxus questioned as we arrived at my apartment building and started up the stairs to the second floor. Before I could go into further depth of what I knew of Celestial Magic we came to a halt as someone's door flew open and Gray began running out in nothing but his boxers. Not long after Nastu's head collided with the wall and the blonde we were speaking of emerged from the apartment.

"I'll make this clear for you Natsu and easy to understand. If I catch you going through my undergarments again I'll cut your balls off and wear them as earrings. Do you understand?" The blonde stood there smiling so sweetly it was sickening. Natsu nodded his head color draining from his face as a look of pure fear crossed his face before he ran the same way Gray had. Laxus' booming laugh pulled me out of my stupor, Laxus was laughing!

"Well damn blondie you're full of surprises aren't ya?" He smirked down at the mage as she glance towards us, a little smirk of her own on her face.

"This 'blondie' has a name dragon boy." With that said she directed her attention to me. "Freed-san I take it you had time to review the mission?"

"Y-yes Lucy-san."

"Well seeing as you must live in this building why don't you and dragon boy come on in and we could go over the plan and knowledge I have. Being that the two of us are the only ones with an actual functioning brain going on this mission it would be best that we discuss our options together." Once again I was left baffled by this girl, Laxus though answered for me as he stocked into the girls apartment. With no other choice I followed him inside as she closed the door behind us.

XXX

 **Chapter two done! OMG I wasn't expecting so many reviews off of the first chapter! You guys are awesome! Really it made my day when I logged in to upload this chapter to see so many reviews and follows and favorites off of the first chapter!**

 **So let me clear something up. I imagine that people would be shocked if Freed praised anyone beside Laxus. He's so devoted to Laxus that I think it would be strange to notice someone elses abilities. I plan on having Freed and Lucy develop a really good friendship. So Freed will have a few pov's in this story. I got an awesome plot planned for you guys!**

 **I'll be updating weekly and I'll try post on Mondays or Wednesdays!**

 **Thanks again for giving my fic a try!**

 ****Midnights Fireflies****


	3. Chapter Three

**I don't own Fairy Tail because if I did Laxus would pick up Gray's stripping habit.**

 **Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. I don't have a beta reader and I got super lazy not wanting to re-read it again. Anywho Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Three**

 _(Lucy's point of view)_

I gotta say I was surprised to see Freed and the large dragon slayer standing outside my apartment. I got carried away kicking Natsu out of my apartment and threatening him that I didn't even notice their presence. Which trust me it was almost impossible to notice the blonde man with the scar. Still in my rage filled motives I didn't pay them any attention as I promise to neuter Natsu should he ever try snooping through my undergarments again. The look of panic mixed with complete fear crossed over Natsu's face. It wasn't until he took off down the stairs that I noticed the two onlookers.

"Well damn blondie you're full of surprises aren't ya?" the blondes booming laugh and arrogant smirk brought my attention to him. I felt a little smirk of my own play at my lips.

"This 'blondie' has a name dragon boy." I turned my attention next to Freed the rune mage who would have the wonderful pleasure of dealing with part of my crazy team. "Freed-san I take it you had time to review the mission?" I asked watching his face go through an interesting ray of emotions.

"Y-yes Lucy-san." He stuttered slightly as he tried his best to regain his composure.

"Well seeing as you must live in this building why don't you and dragon boy come on in and I could go over the plan and knowledge I have. Being that the two of us are the only ones with an actual functioning brain going on this mission it would be best that we discuss our options together." I smiled as Freed processed what I said, the blonde man however didn't give it much thought as he sauntered into my apartment. Freed followed him into the apartment as I closed the door behind them.

As I walked into the living area I seen Freed standing near the massive bookcase holding the many old books. Books passed through my mother's blood line, some were about the history of magic with the theory of the one magic that created all magic. Others were about some of the rarest and long lost magics that even the Magic Council would love to get their grubby little fingers on. There were books containing the rarest amount of Celestial Magic like the laws of the Spirit World and some of the spells celestial mages were capable of casting. They went into full blown detail of the constellations and the said magics the spirits of the constellations wielded. I also had a vast collection of the more common magics. Many on lost languages and cultures from the time that dragons ruled Earthland. I could tell Freed was biting at the bits wanting to devour every bit of knowledge lost to our world.

"You know Freed you could just ask so long as my books don't leave my apartment you can read as many as you wish." I smiled as he spun on the heels of his feet with a starry look in his eyes.

"Really Lucy-san?" He half questioned half squealed causing the man I still did not know whose name was to cover his ears.

"Sure Freed-san but how about you tone it down dragon boys ear drums are gonna bust." I pointed a finger at the man sitting on the couch.

Freed quickly shook his head as he grabbed several books off the case and sat there on the ground. I giggled at his enthusiasm, walking over to my desk I picked up my gale force reading glasses. I dangled in front of Freed a look of shear happiness etched on his face as he quickly snatched them. He mumbled a quick thanks returning back to the book in hand. I walked over to where dragon boy was sitting I took a seat on the other side of the couch glancing at the man who shook his head at Freed.

"Blondie you just created a monster." He crossed his arms across his chest as he spoke.

"Well dragon boy I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle." I giggled as he rolled his eyes letting out a small chuckle. "So dragon boy, you got a name?"

"You telling me you don't know who I am?" He glared at me annoyed at the question.

"Well the whole point of a question is to receive an answer not a question in return." I huffed glaring right back. "Of course if you prefer dragon boy that's fine too, it is after all quite fitting."

"The names Laxus, S Class wizard and strongest in the guild better remember it runt." He smirked clearly trying to get a rise out of me. I rolled my eyes as I stood up and started walking to the kitchen.

"Well Laxus I'm getting hungry and seeing as Freed as become one with the bookcase I don't think he will be leaving for awhile. Would you guys like to stay for dinner?" Laxus looked at me a little surprised by the offer before nodding his head. "Anything in particular you guys like?"

"Pasta." I smiled and started pulling out everything I would need to make chicken fettuccine with alfredo sauce.

It became quiet as I cooked only the sound of book pages and the noise from the kitchen filling my apartment. Laxus had put on some sound pods and leaned his head back closing his eyes. For a moment I wondered if he had fallen asleep. Freed hadn't moved much only to put books away and find a new one to replace it with. I returned my attention to cooking, I knew dragon slayers could eat their weight in food so I made sure I had enough seeing as Laxus was bigger than Natsu.

The next thirty minute went by in the same fashion. Freed reading what he could while here and Laxus listening to his sound pods. The quiet was a nice change, I'm so use to having Natsu being practically under me as I cooked asking if the food was ready every time I turned away from the stove. Erza had a bad habit of going through my clothing. Her and Happy were quite fond of my undergarments, wait now that I think about it my whole team goes through my clothing. I still remember the time I came home to Natsu wearing one of my dresses and Happy having one of my most expensive bras on as an 'ear warmer'. Gray had a collection of his own clothing here from times they were left. So I decided to dedicate one of my dresser drawers to his clothing, so he wouldn't be streaking in my house from lost items on the way here. My team sure was a strange one now that I thought about it. The food nearly done, I walked to the pantry and pulled out a loaf of French Bread I bought earlier today. I pulled out the Italian herbs, butter, and garlic to prepare the bread. I mixed and spread the ingredients on the bread, turning the oven I nearly jumped out of my skin seeing Laxus leaning against the cabinet.

"Someone's a little jumpy, lost in thought blondie?" One of those arrogant smirks of his graced his lips.

"Eh I was just thinking about how strange my team is and how nice the quiet is for a change." I placed the bread in the oven and started getting everything to set the table. The room became quiet once again, I could feel Laxus' eyes stock me while I placed everything on the table. Once finished I turned back to the stove. I felt my breathing catch in the back of my throat as my face nearly collided with Laxus well build chest.

"So blondie wanna explain to me how you knew I'm a dragon slayer?" His hand caught my chin tilting my face up to look at his eyes. Oh his eyes, it was the first time I actually noticed his beautiful gray blue eyes. Like a storm.

"I-I uh I could sense the magic you have." I stuttered. STUTTERED! Really Lucy?! But those eyes I felt like I was in a trance, that he had some sort of control over me. I hated it.

"Sensed it? How?" He looked puzzled as a nervous laugh left me, why was I so nervous?

"Well um I can sense a lot of magic coming from you but I can feel that most of the magic seems to be gathered in one area." I slowly lifted my hand to the scar that ran through his eye, my fingertips slightly grazing his skin. "Here your magic is strongest, but it's different from Natsu's. There isn't a strong magical point that comes from him and his magic doesn't seem as dragonic, yours is more potent. Which leads me to think you weren't raised by a dragon." His eyes widen, reaching his other hand up he runs his index finger along the scar until his fingers collide with mine. I quickly pull my hand back down to my side, neither us seemed to notice Freed had stopped reading at some point.

"So what is it that you sense?" It wasn't a question more like a statement. His stormy gray eye bore into mine demanding an answer.

"I-I think you've had a dragon lacrima implanted in you. I think the scar is from the lacrima being forced in you when you were too young to fully accept the magic." I stood still as I took in the mix of emotions cross over his face.

"How do you know all of this Lucy-san?" Freed's surprised voice intruded on such a quiet moment.

Before I could answer the timer for the over went off. I stepped away from Laxus taking a deep breath to calm my nerves and walked over to the oven. I pulled the now toasted bread from the oven and set it on the counter to cool a little before I cut it into pieces. I turned back to the two boys standing by the table, their eyes never left me. I could see the many questions in each of their eyes. I could tell this was going to be a very long evening and we hadn't even discussed the mission. I gathered the food and placed it in the center of the table.

"Lucy-san?" Freed's voice cut through the silence once again.

"Tell me Freed how far did you get in your readings?" I asked slicing the garlic bread into equal pieces.

"Well I read the books on celestial magic first seeing as you're a celestial mage I wanted to know more about your magic for our mission. I also read through a few handwritten books, what does that to do with anything?" I sighed as I finished preparing everything treading the conversation that was about to take place.

"Come on I'll explain as while we eat." With that said I grabbed a bottle of wine from the counter and three wine glasses. Sitting down at the table I began explaining a brief part of my life and magic prior to joining Fairy Tail.

XXX

 **So a little Laxus and Lucy what did ya guys think? I know not much happened but we gotta start somewhere. I'm dying to know what you guys are thinking so leave me a review!**

 ****Midnights Fireflies****

 **P.S.**

 **Next update will be in about a week!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I'm working on making the chapter longer for you guys!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail at all.. well maybe in my dreams.. 3**

 **Chapter Four**

_(Lucy's point of view)_

Laxus and Freed started piling food on their plates as I poured a glass of wine for everyone. I handed each one of them a glass setting the bottle in the center of the table next to the food. I put some of the food on my plate, I had to say Laxus made a great choice pasta was one of my favorites. I remember making pasta back home when mama was still alive. It was the only thing she really knew how to cook without burning the kitchen down. She would always tell me it's a good thing we're rich and can have a private chef, otherwise we would be eating pasta all the time. She always wanted to make sure I learned to cook so I would practice with our chef. I shook my head of the memories from a distance past long ago when we were a happy family. I needed to focus on getting through this evening.

"You don't drink red wine with chicken fettuccine and alfredo sauce." Freed commented inspecting the bottle of wine.

"Freed just because we're having chicken with alfredo sauce doesn't mean you have to stick with white wine. In fact, you should throw that old adage about pairing chicken with white wine out the window. Red wine definitely has it place next to this dish, especially an Italian Barbera. Alfredo sauce is full of parmesan cheese, which can be strong on the pallet. So Barbera has a high acid content to compliment the savory cheesy dish." I twirl the wine in my glass around as I spoke. Freed once again looked a bit surprised but quickly covered it.

"Well blondie you seem to know your wines, wouldn't have pledge you for a drinker." Laxus took a drink of the wine. "You're not a bad cook either." He commented placing the glass down and resumed eating again.

"I happen to enjoy wine dragon boy among other finer things in life." I huffed a little offended by his assumption. Before Laxus could say something Freed spoke.

"Personal opinions about wine aside, Lucy-san please explain how you seem to know so much about Laxus magic." Freed returned the bottle of wine back to the center of the table.

"Right, well I'm a celestial mage but I can wield the magic inside me to my will." Both of them looked at me not fully understanding what I was saying. Placing my fork down I focus on the magic within me drawing it out into it physical form. I extended my left arm towards them as a golden white orb formed in my palm. My magic shimmered swirling around in my palm, Freed seemed to be awed by the conjured magic. Laxus however did not look nearly as impressed. "Putting my magic into form like this is a high level of celestial magic that is unknown to this world. When a celestial mage can give shape to the magic they have it opens many possibilities. For instance say I focused on the magic of one of my spirits I'm contracted to." Closing my eyes I focused of Corvus magic energy and extended my other arm out. Moments later another orb of magic formed in my right palm, this orb being different from the first. This orb was made of shadows and pulsed within my palm. Hearing a chair scrape against the floor, I opened my eyes to see Freed studying the newest orb. "This orb is the magic of Corvus the Crow spirit. Corvus uses shadow magic and can control crows, he also has the ability to conceal magic as well as sense it. Making him a master in concealment and sensory. This is a form of magic borrowing from my spirit. As long as they remain in the Spirit World I can wield their magic as my own. This method is extremely taxing though."

"Lucy-san this is incredible! This requires a massive amount of magic to do, not to mention how focused and concentrated you have to be. You almost have to go into a meditative state in order to even give celestial magic a physical form. How much magic power do you have Lucy-san?" Freed asked in wonder as I dismissed both of the orbs.

"Celestial mages tend to have huge amounts of magic, given how difficult it is to summon a spirit and the magic consumption it takes. Since I was 10 I've been honing in on my magic. Meditating everyday for hours on in building my magic containers. I started by summoning my silver keys, each day I would spend with one of my spirits holding their gate as long as possible. At first I could only hold a silver key gate for about 10 minutes, now I can withhold a silver key gate for an entire day. I started training in swordsmanship as well as archery, though I'm not very good at either should I be low on magic I have other means of fighting. I'm rather good with a whip it would be my preferred weapon of choice however a whip is limited. I learned to pull my magic out and use it as a shield and a way to sense magic within a certain range of me. People always assume celestial magic to be the weakest around, I've trained and pushed myself to the extremes to gain what power I have today." Taking a drink of my wine I give Freed and Laxus time to process what I just said.

"What kind of physical strength you got blondie? It's obvious you got magic but do you got the muscle to back it up?" Laxus seemed interested in what I was capable of, causing Freed to nearly break his neck as he turned his head to look at Laxus.

"Well I knew that I would never have a crazy amount of strength, my body will never be able to deal bone crushing blows. So I focused on my speed and agility, I may not be strong but I'm fast. I'll never have the brute force to bring someone like yourself down. Of course I still trained in hand and hand combat and built what strength I could. I may never win in a battle of muscle power against my opponents but I'll definitely win by other methods. I have many other means of fighting at my disposal." As I finished off my food I got up taking my plate to the sink, washing it and returning it to its place in the cabinet.

"Well blondie I guess you're not quite the pushover you look like." I turned to see Freed nodding in agreement.

"Laxus-sama is correct the fact that you focused on what you excelled in like your magic and agility speaks volumes. You still learned what you could in fighting but you didn't seem to waste your time in trying to gain power where it wasn't feasible. Not to mention you're intelligent. I'm actually looking forward to working with you on this mission Lucy-san." Freed seemed to remember the reason he was here. "Haha speaking of the mission Lucy-san what kind of information did you find out?" Freed questioned throwing a longing look at the bookcase similar the look one would give to a lover.

"Well let me clean the kitchen first and then we can discuss the mission. You should have time to get in a bit more reading if you want Freed." I laughed as Freed nearly sprinted back to the living room.

I gathered everything that was on the table and brought it into the kitchen to begin the treaded cleaning process. I reached over to the stereo sitting on at the end of kitchen counter and turned it on, making sure to keep the sound at a softer level than usual. The music flowed from the stereo playing one of my favorite songs. The song had just started I only missed the first few lines of the song as I began to hum along.

 _ **And then there she was, like double cherry pie, yeah there she was, like disco superfly** _

"So blondie you can sense others magic through yours as well as your spirits, but how exactly do you know there's a lacrima in me?" I didn't hear Laxus walk up behind me but I sure as hell felt him.

His breath lingered on the side of my neck causing a shiver to run up the length of my back. I quickly turned around I needed to gain some distance from this man. However I didn't except Laxus to be hunch over as I spun on the heels of my feet my face came crashing into his. Our lips touch for the briefest of moments.

 _ **I smell sex and candy here, who's that lounging in my chair, who's that casting devious stares in my direction**_

I knew I should pull away but I lingered near his lips and he made no move either, he lingered as well. I became hyperaware of the man in front of me. His lips against mine; I wanted to feel it again, to savor the feeling and taste of him. Before I realized what I was doing I leaned into him and slowly pressed my lips against his. His lips were rough and slightly chapped as they moved against mine. The kiss was soft and tender with a raw passion and hunger beneath it. I had to really fight against pulling him in closer to me. When we parted the second time I felt like I had been in a daze. His stormy gray eyes bore into me while I tried to bring myself back to the present.

 _ **Mama this surely is a dream, yeah mama this surely is a dream, yeah mama this surely is a dream** _

Sudden realization came over what I did. I could feel my cheeks and neck burn uncontrollable with a fierce blush. I put my hands on my face attempting and most likely failing to cover the redness. I chance a look at Laxus to see him still hunch over leaning into me, a look of confusion and shock evident in his face. He didn't move he still like a statue. Though his facial features were stunned by the turn of events his eyes were fierce. Just a heated intensity in those alluring eyes. I don't know how long I stood there just gazing into his eyes, I felt lost. I didn't like it.

"S-sorry I um.. I-I" I struggled to find the words to explain what just happened.

Laxus straightened up his posture, slowly turning he went back to the table and poured himself another glass of wine. Taking a much needed breath I started washing the dishes noticing the song coming to an end unlike this evening. I sighed how was I going to get through the rest of the afternoon with that dragon slayer stocking my every move. Please help me get through this without gawking at him too much. I silently prayed as the last verse of the song played.

 _ **Mama this surely is a dream, yeah mama this surely is a dream, yeah mama this surely is a dream, yeah mama this must be my dream** _

XXX

 **Hey guys sorry if Laxus seems a bit ooc the next chapter will be his pov and will explain why he is not acting like an arrogant jerk! Well I really hope you guys are liking the fic!**

 **Sex and Candy is the song mentioned it's originally by Marcy Playground however I like the version Maroon 5 version I feel like it fits the scene better!**

 **Maybe drop me a review?**

 **Thanks for all the loves!**

 ****Midnights Fireflies****

 **P.S. I already have the next chapter finished just got proof read and then I'll be posting it either larger today or tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter Five

**This chapter is a bit of a filler from the last two chapters only in Laxus' view.**

 **Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling errors I don't have a beta and I try to catch everything but I'm not Ash from Pokémon I can't catch em' all..**

 **I still don't own Fairy Tail.. (TT_TT) *Cries because it's just not fair***

 **Chapter Five**

 _(Laxus' point of view)_

From the moment the little vixen opened her mouth in the guild I wanted her. Not many dared to talk back to me the way she did. I hadn't expected to see her so soon or for her and Freed to be living in the same apartment building, on the same floor at that. Still I didn't understand how the girl knew I was a dragon slayer, not even the old geezer knew that the lacrima behind my eye contained the magic of a dragon.

It didn't take long for Freed to find the rather large bookcase in the living room. I swear he had a problem when it came to books. The kind of problem that damn drunk Cana had when it came to her alcohol. The blonde named Lucy followed in shortly after watching Freed squirm around like a fish on a hook. You could see the amusement dancing in her eyes as she waiting a few minutes before allowing Freed rights to her reading collection. I never seen Freed move so damn fast before. Judging by how quick he moved she must have books he hasn't read yet.

"Blondie you just created a monster." I crossed my arms as I got comfortable on the couch.

"Well dragon boy I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle." She giggled causing me to roll my eyes surprising myself I chuckled along with her. It wasn't like me and felt strange."So dragon boy, you got a name?" She asked pulling my thoughts away from the direction they were taking and doing a complete 180. Did she really not know who I was? I felt a little insulted and beyond pissed at the stupid fucking question.

"You telling me you don't know who I am?" I glared at the petite blonde sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

"Well the whole point of a question is to receive an answer not a question in return." I watched the rise of her chest as she huffed shooting me a glare of her own. The balls of this bitch. "Of course if you prefer dragon boy that's fine too, it is after all quite fitting." I felt a smirk play at my lips this girl really was something.

"The names Laxus, S Class wizard and strongest in the guild better remember it runt." I watched her openly roll her eyes at my introduction. Standing up from her place on the couch she started towards the next room. She stopped for a moment glancing back at me.

"Well Laxus I'm getting hungry and seeing as Freed has become one with the bookcase I don't think he will be leaving for awhile. Would you guys like to stay for dinner?" My eyes widened was this girl really offering to make us dinner? Complete strangers? Not to mention I insulted on several occasions already. I slowly nodded my head hoping blondie could cook. "Anything in particular you guys like?" Now she was giving me the option to choose?

"Pasta." She smiled, a real smile not one of those little smirks I've had the pleasure to seeing many times today.

I felt like someone had punch me in the gut as she turned towards the kitchen. My eyes darted to the natural sway of her hips. My god the body this girl had. It's like this girl had some sort of effect on me and it really pissed me off. No chick, no matter how nice her body was, held some sort of power over me. It had to be the body along with that feisty attitude she had. I just needed to get her in bed. That's it just need to take the bombshell to bed I thought to myself as I put on my sound pods.

The next thirty minutes went by quickly. Freed lost to his reading and the blonde still in the kitchen. The smells coming from the kitchen were fucking heaven. The runt knew her way around the kitchen that was for sure. Getting up I made my way towards her, leaning against the counter I watched her lost in her thought as she made bread. When she turned around she jumped at the sight of me surprise etched into her face.

"Someone's a little jumpy, lost in thought blondie?" I smirked watching her regain her composure as she put the bread in the oven.

"Eh I was just thinking about how strange my team is and how nice the quiet is for a change." She grabbed some plates and silverware from the cabinets and began walking towards the table. I kept my eyes on her watching her every move. I walked over to where she stood waiting for her to turn, I didn't expect her to nearly run into my chest. The reaction though, the way she responded to the close proximity. I heard her breathing catch and her heart beating frantically. She was effected by me.

"So blondie wanna explain to me how you knew I'm a dragon slayer?" I grabbed her chin tilting her head up so she would be looking me in the eyes. When her eyes caught mine and I felt my stomach do a flip. What the fuck is wrong with me? Her eyes though, she had these captivating golden brown doe eyes. So much depth and life was held within her eyes. They hid their share of secrets and a past I knew nothing about.

"I-I uh I could sense the magic you have." She stuttered slightly her cheeks becoming a slight pink as I kept my hold on her.

"Sensed it? How?" I asked not sure how a celestial mage could sense someone else's magic power.

"Well um I can sense a lot of magic coming from you but I can feel that most of the magic seems to be gathered in one area." She slowly lifted her hand up to my face, I tensed as she traced the scar along my eye. No one ever touches my scar, feeling her touch on the damage skin was enough to knock the air from my lungs. Before I could yank her dainty arm away and question her actions she began to speak again. "Here your magic is strongest, but it's different from Natsu's. There isn't a strong magical point that comes from him and his magic doesn't seem as dragonic, yours is more potent. Which leads me to think you weren't raised by a dragon." I didn't understand how this girl seemed to know so much. I lifted my other hand and ran a finger down the scar. When my hand met hers she quickly pulled away and I felt the air return to my lungs.

"So what is it that you sense?" I vaguely notice Freed watching the interaction between me and the blonde. I knew I wasn't acting myself and I could see the curious look in his eyes but even I didn't know what had came over me, why I didn't lash out at her and demand answers. He knew better then anyone about how I got the scar and he knew I didn't allow any woman to touch it.

"I-I think you had a dragon lacrima implanted in you. I think the scar is from the lacrima being forced in you when you were too young to fully accept the magic." Vivid remembers from a time I hated to recall came to back to me. How? How did she know? I didn't really know how to respond. Staring into her eyes I could see a look of understanding pass through she brown orbs. What did she understand? I wanted to ask her and I could see the many questions swimming through her eyes.

"How do you know all of this Lucy-san?" It was Freed's voice that broke the trance I was in. I loosened my grip on her chin. Before she could answer the timer for the oven went off she quickly took it as an opportunity to leave. She busied herself preparing the food as she placed everything on the table.

"Lucy-san?" Freed's brought her back to the conversation she seemed to be trying to avoid.

"Tell me Freed how far did you get in your readings?" The blonde asked as she cut the bread into slices and placed them on the platter.

"Well I read the books on celestial magic first seeing as you're a celestial mage I wanted to know more about your magic for our mission. I also read through a few handwritten books, what does that to do with anything?" Letting out a sigh of defeat she walked back into the kitchen.

"Come on I'll explain as while we eat." She grabbed a bottle of wine from the cabinet and returned to the table.

We settled down at the table as blondie poured wine into three glasses and placed the bottle in the center of the table. I piled a decent amount of food on my plate my mouth watering at the amazing aroma the food carried with it. Holy shit this chick could cook. This by far had to be some of the best chicken fettuccine I've eaten. Mira couldn't hold a fucking candle to this.

"You don't drink red wine with chicken fettuccine and alfredo sauce." I rolled my eyes, here we go again Freed and his opinion on wine.

"Freed just because we're having chicken with alfredo sauce doesn't mean you have to stick with white wine. In fact, you should throw that old adage about pairing chicken with white wine out the window. Red wine definitely has it place next to this dish, especially an Italian Barbera. Alfredo sauce is full of parmesan cheese, which can be strong on the pallet. So Barbera has a high acid content to compliment the savory cheesy dish." Well shit, blondie managed to shut Freed up and the look on his face was priceless. I watched as she swirled the wine around in her glass before taking a sip, something about the whole thing seemed sexy.

"Well blondie you seem to know your wines, wouldn't have pledge you for a drinker." I took a drink of the wine a little surprised the blonde had such an expensive wine just sitting around in her apartment. "You're not a bad cook either." It wasn't a lie but it felt so strange to compliment someone. To be nice to someone.

"I happen to enjoy wine dragon boy among other finer things in life." She huffed, finer things in life? Oh blondie do you have any idea the kinda trap you set yourself up for? Before I could comment Freed spoke clearly wanting to avoid the way the conversation had turned.

"Personal opinions about wine aside, Lucy-san please explain how you seem to know so much about Laxus magic." Freed placed the wine bottle down. My eyes moved back towards the girl waiting for her explanation.

"Right, well I'm a celestial mage but I can wield the magic inside me to my will." I didn't know what the blonde was doing as she stretch her arm out extending the slender limb towards us. I could feel her magic and man the feel of her magic. I felt my own magic rise and had to fight to keep sparks from flying. Suddenly a little gold orb shimmered in her palm. That's it? Really it was just an orb of magic anyone could do that. I glanced at Freed to see how amazed he was from the little magic ball. Really was I missing something here?

"Putting my magic into form like this is a high level of celestial magic that is unknown to this world. When a celestial mage can give shape to the magic they have it opens many possibilities. For instance say I focused on the magic of one of my spirits I'm contracted to." She closed her eyes and extended her other arm. Another orb formed in her palm this one completely different. This orb pulse with shadows and made of darkness unlike the other orb. I heard Freed's chair scraping the floor, he reached his hand out to touch the black orb. The shadowy ball didn't seem to agree with his plan and began pulsing dark energy out towards his hand.

"This orb is the magic of Corvus the Crow spirit. Corvus uses shadow magic and can control crows, he also has the ability to conceal magic as well as sense it. Making him a master in concealment and sensory. This is a form of magic borrowing from my spirit. As long as they remain in the Spirit World I can wield their magic as my own. This method is extremely taxing though."

"Lucy-san this is incredible! This requires a massive amount of magic to do, not to mention how focused and concentrated you have to almost have to go into a meditative state in order to even give celestial magic a physical form. How much magic power do you have Lucy-san?" I haven't seen Freed this excited about someone's magic since we met Bickslow, it took a lot to impressed the rune mage. I knew blondie had an amazing amount of magic power but magic power without actual strength didn't mean squat.

"Celestial mages tend to have huge amounts of magic, given how difficult it is to summon a spirit and the magic consumption it takes. Since I was 10 I've been honing in on my magic. Meditating everyday for hours on in building my magic containers. I started by summoning my silver keys, each day I would spend with one of my spirits holding their gate as long as possible. At first I could only hold a silver key gate for about 10 minutes, now I can withhold a silver key gate for an entire day. I started training in swordsmanship as well as archery, though I'm not very good at either should I be low on magic I have other means of fighting. I'm rather good with a whip it would be my preferred weapon of choice however a whip is limited. I learned to pull my magic out and use it as a shield and a way to sense magic within a certain range of me. People always assume celestial magic to be the weakest around, I've trained and pushed myself to the extremes to gain what power I have today." She took another drink of her wine letting what she just said settle in.

"What kind of physical strength you got blondie? It's obvious you got magic but do you got the muscle to back it up?" I saw Freed nearly break his neck as he turned to look at me. God I really didn't know why I was interested in this chick. It was clear Freed would interrogate me once this was all over.

"Well I knew that I would never have a crazy amount of strength my body will never be able to deal bone crushing blows. So I focused on my speed and agility, I may not be strong but I'm fast. I'll never have the brute force to bring someone like yourself down. Of course I still trained in hand and hand combat and built what strength I could. I may never win in a battle of muscle power against my opponents but I'll definitely win by other methods. I have many other means of fighting at my disposal." She finished her food and took her plate to the sink. I found myself wanting to test the 'other methods' of fighting. I wanted to know what she was capable of.

"Well blondie I guess you're not quite the pushover you look like." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Damn it what the hell is wrong with me? Giving compliments to people, listening, and not lashing out for daring to bow up to me. I had a problem. Before I know it I might just start saying things like thank you and please. The idea simply repulsed me.

"Laxus-sama is correct the fact that you focused on what you excelled in like your magic and agility speaks volumes. You still learned what you could in fighting but you didn't seem to waste your time in trying to gain power where it wasn't feasible. Not to mention you're intelligent. I'm actually looking forward to working with you on this mission Lucy-san." It seemed the little blonde caused some interesting reactions from Freed as well remembering the whole reason we were here. "Haha speaking of the mission Lucy-san what kind of information did you find out?" Freed glanced back at the bookcase a look of wanting crossed his face. Man the guy thought of books the way most guys thought of chicks.

"Well let me clean the kitchen first and then we can discuss the mission. You should have time to get in a bit more reading if you want Freed." Once again Freed moved so damn fast it was unreal and all for a fucking book.

I watched the little blonde gathered everything but the wine and glasses from the table and started back towards the kitchen. She dumped the dishes into the sink, reaching over she turned on the stereo adjusting the volume a little lower. She was being considerate of my sensitive hearing which brought me back to wondering how she knew of the lacrima. I could understand she sensed the dragon slaying magic but how did she know it was from the lacrima. It's like she could see the past I kept hidden, like she could see the darkness and fear from a time I truly hated, like she could see when I was weak. Her soft humming pulled me from my thoughts. Her voice wasn't really anything special somehow though it drew me in.

 _ **And then there she was, like double cherry pie, yeah there she was, like disco superfly**_

"So blondie you can sense others magic through yours as well as your spirits, but how exactly do you know there's a lacrima in me?" I leaned into her letting my breath fan over her skin. Yeah I wanted answers but who said I couldn't have a little fun teasing the wench that seemed to possess my thoughts. I didn't expect her to whirl around though and I didn't expect her lips to find mine. Her lips were soft like silk and I could taste the wine from dinner on her lips. Damn did it taste so much fucking better on her lips.

 _ **I smell sex and candy here, who's that lounging in my chair, who's that casting devious stares in my direction**_

An unknown feeling washed over me I didn't know what it was but I knew it was her fault. I need to put some space between me and this girl. I needed to just leave, she had my head all fucked up since the moment I walked my ass into this apartment. I hesitated. Me, Laxus Dreyar hesitating because of this little blondie. That hesitation was all it took for her to lean in and steal another kiss. It was tender, a feeling I wasn't familiar with. I wanted to pull her closer to me, to punish her for bringing up so many emotions I couldn't understand yet protect her at the same time. When she pulled away I could see her eyes darken the slightest before realization of what happen flashed through her doe eyes.

 _ **Mama this surely is a dream, yeah mama this surely is a dream, yeah mama this surely is a dream**_

I wasn't sure how my face looked but hers was a sight to see. A wonderful shade of red decorated her checks and spread down to her neck. She quickly through her hands up in an attempt to shield her face from my view. I didn't even realize I was still leaning into her or that I held her eye contact. In those few moments I felt like she saw me. Actually saw me. Not the arrogant ass when I'm at the guild, not the power hungry fool longing to always grow stronger but something else entirely. It made me feel exposed. I didn't like the feeling this girl was invoking in me.

"S-sorry I um.. I-I" She tripped over her words trying to find some sort of reason to justify her actions.

Slowly I stood up and turned away from her. I needed a drink this chick was doing a fucking number on me. No way am I letting some pretty little bitch get under my skin. She wanted me her body spoke for her. I smirked pouring me another glass of wine. The little vixen didn't know what she was asking for. She fucked my mind up good time but now the tables were about to turn. Blondie wanted to play games then let the game begin.

 _ **Mama this surely is a dream, yeah mama this surely is a dream, yeah mama this surely is a dream, yeah mama this must be my dream**_

XXX

 **So this chapter is longer, I needed to get through Laxus' pov in this whole chapter so we could move on to the mission. I hope this kinda cleared up how strange Laxus was acting. Anyway I feel like outside the guild when it's** **just him and his team he probably was pretty decent. But hey I kinda got this thing for Laxus, arrogant jerk or not! *insert fangirl squeal***

 **Anywho hope you enjoyed!**

 ****Midnights Fireflies****

 **P.S. Next update will be in a week guys! Thanks for all of the love!**


	6. Chapter Six

**I'm posting this chapter earlier then planned because I have to go out of town for the next week. I'll update again as soon as I'm back!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters or anything not even my house or car..(yet)**

 **Chapter Six**

 _(Lucy's point of view)_

I finished cleaning the kitchen with the stereo softly playing in the background. I kissed Laxus. I don't know what came over me. I racked my brain trying to come up with some sort of reason to justify what I did but nothing came to mind. I swear I'm putting more thought into this then I did the mission. I took a deep breath calming my nerves that were still going haywire. The blush had finally quit burning my face a few moments ago. I needed to regain my composure. I put the plates back in the cabinet and turned off the stereo. Might as well get this over with.

"Okay Freed let's discuss the mission." I walked over the table grabbing the wine bottle and my glass I made my way back to the living room. I sit where I had been prior to cooking and watched Freed slowly put the book back with a sigh.

"Okay Lucy-san," Freed sat in the armchair that Gray had deemed as his chair. "I assume you have a plan already?" Freed asked crossing his legs reminding once again of an uptight noblemen. I briefly noticed Laxus sit on the other side of the couch taking off his sound pods.

"Well the mission isn't too difficult find the bandits and trap them and get some gem back. However I find it strange that they would want a simple gem to begin with. The only thing I could see them gaining from this gem is profit. But then again why go through all the trouble to steal a measly gem when they've been robbing local shops and citizens. So I had my spirit Crux look and see what was so special about this gem and how exactly they managed to get it in the first place." I stopped for a moment taking a sip of my wine.

"Are you sure you're not just overlooking this blondie it's a gem and if it's worth the jewels someone is bound to take it eventually." Laxus yawned seeming rather bored with I 'assumptions'.

"I'm afraid Laxus-sama is correct on this matter Lucy-san, bandits are bandits." Freed nodded his head agreeing full heartedly with dragon boy.

"Yes Freed-san I'm quite award that bandits will be bandits however, these bandits are mages this doesn't make them simple bandits out for profit."

"Lucy-san I thin-" Freed tried interrupted me.

"As I was saying I had my spirit look into the matter. The 'gem' they stole isn't a gem at all, it's a Phoenix Tear." I took out my key and call Crux out he simply nodded his head as books, maps, and documents appeared on the coffee table. "Thank you Grandpa Crux I'll be sure to return all information once I'm finished with it."

"Take your time Lucy-sama this is quite important as you already know." Crux left with a short farewell.

"Lucy-san what is all of this? How are you able to gain such confidential documents?" Freed shuffled through the stacks of papers trying to make sense of it all.

"Crux is a spirit of wisdom and knowledge when he goes into a sleep like state he can research anything. Though things like this do take a bit more time."

"Sorry blondie I don't get it what's so damn special about a fucking bird tear?" Laxus questioned, at first I thought he was joking but one glance at his oh so serious face and I face palmed myself.

"All dragon slayers must be idiots, they must breed stupidity." I mumbled to myself though it was loud enough to be heard by both the men in my apartment. A look of shock mixed with rage crossed Laxus' face as Freed seemed to be trying his best not to laugh.

"I ain't stupid blondie and sure as hell ain't nothing like that flaming dumb shit Natsu. The fuck Freed are you siding with her on this?" Laxus shouted at the rune mage causing him to stifle down the round of laughter.

"Forgive me Laxus-sama it's just that I thought everyone knew that a Phoenix is a bird with incredible healing capabilities. The tears of a Phoenix are rare and have healings powers so strong they could bring back the dead." Freed regained his composure as he cleared his throat. "As you were saying Lucy-san."

"The Phoenix Tear if collected properly can be fused with a lacrima so the magic can be preserved as long as the lacrima holds. Still I didn't understand why these rogue mages would want the Phoenix Tear other than resale purposes." I picked up a folder filled with files. Opening it I handed a few files to Freed and some to Laxus as well so he wouldn't feel left out. I place the two most important files on the coffee table for everyone to see.

"Lucy-san what is this?" Freed's eyes widen as he looked through the files.

"Well Freed this is files on the group of bandits that keep rampaging through the town. The two on the table being on the ones with magic mentioned in the request. The one that uses earth magic isn't too much trouble, we just got to get him off the ground. According to Crux's research if he isn't around his element his is magic is useless. The other guy however will be difficult, his magic controls a person's body by overpowering their mind. The best bet at taking him out is if you and I take him out while we send Natsu and Gray after the earth magic user. The others in the group have weak magic power or none at all." I leaned back into the couch giving Freed a moment to process all the information.

"Lucy-san why is it you think we should go after the stronger mage?" Freed seemed curious though I had a feeling he already knew the answer to his question.

"Well I'm thinking that Natsu and Gray would quickly fall under his control and I don't know about you but I don't have to fight those lunatics in the aftermath." Freed and Laxus both chuckled. "My plan is simple Freed, Natsu and Gray are muscle power. They fight with brute force sending them after the earth mage is best. Gray isn't as simple minded as Natsu plus can easily freeze his surroundings limiting the earth mage's magic. While you and I take out this guy. It will be a battle of willpower to keep the controller out of our minds but I'm sure we can handle it. I'm hoping to catch him by surprise and having you trap him in a magic restraining rune trap while we take care of the weaker links. However I know that my plan can go up in smoke with someone like Natsu around. So I think we should secure the town with protection runes so they don't suffer damage as well as placing simple traps around the perimeter of the town." I reached out grabbing the map of the town.

"This area," I circled with my finger, "Seems to be the area they start attacking first. It's closest to the forest but farthest from the local law enforcement and merchant guild. So putting up a stronger trap here could work in our favor."

"Well Lucy-san I agree with this plan but keeping Natsu-san from going after the stronger mage will be difficult. How are you going to willingly get him to work with Gray anyhow?" I smiled a Freed a little to sweetly causing him to shiver.

"No worries Freed-san I have my ways of getting those two more than happy to work together."

"Y-yes Lucy-san." Freed cleared his throat, "So I'm assuming we will be leaving my train in the morning?" Freed asked changing the subject away from Natsu.

"Oh we will be walking Freed, the train doesn't run through Acalypha Town but it's only a day's walk so we will arrive in the late evening. I've already reserved two hotel rooms for us." I ran my fingers over Horologium's key, 7:30pm.

"Um Lucy-san there is four of us and you only reserved two rooms?" Freed raised a eyebrow at me.

"It seems that the hotel is small only holding eight rooms total the lady made it quite clear that she would not reserve four rooms out to us. So Nastu and Gray will be in one room and you and I will be in another. You will also be so kind and put runes around the door and any windows to keep Natsu and Gray out at night time." Freed looked at me a blush creeping up his face.

"Why not share a room with Natsu or Gray Lucy-san?" I felt a dark aura fall over me at his question.

"Because Natsu doesn't know how to sleep in his own bed and Gray's stripping habit isn't something I wish to deal with. Throw in the fact that both of those numbskulls think it's perfectly fine take a shower or bath with me and go through my clothing as well as trying it on." I quickly stopped talking at the looks I was getting from Freed and Laxus amusement dancing in their eyes, I silently cursed myself for ranting about the two idiots.

"Lucy-san do they invade on your privacy all the time?" Freed questioned.

"They would live here if I didn't kick them out." I sighed sinking back into the couch again. "Don't get me wrong I love my team but they eat all my food and use my bathroom and never use the damn door."

"How the hell do they get in if they aren't using a door?" Laxus asked looking around the apartment.

"Natsu likes the window and Gray comes through the chimney and Erza well she is crafty I still haven't figured out how the hell she gets in."

"Even Erza sneaks in?" Freed looked astonished, "She S-Class you think she would have more self control." I snort at his comment self control yeah right.

"Ever since Erza realized I can make strawberry cake I live with a sword at my neck and slave over an oven." I giggled recalling the last time I surprised Erza with homemade strawberry cake.

"What's so funny blondie?" I glared at the blonde sitting on the other end of the couch.

"You are blonde as well you do realize this?" I huff at his stupidity, "Well I was just thinking of the last time Erza came over. I had made her precious strawberry cake with lots of Carolina Reaper Powder in it. Erza really hates anything spicy so you could only imagine her reaction. She quickly spit the cake out asking what was wrong with it. So I began to cry asking why her why she didn't like the cake after I spent all morning making it just for her. She felt so horrible that see ate the whole damn cake telling me it was the most amazing cake she had ever tasted." I began laughing recalling the memory of a red faced Erza with tears running down her face. "Let's just say Erza hasn't dared ask for strawberry cake since then."

"Well blondie aren't you just the evil little one." Laxus smirked while Freed nodded along agreeing with Laxus.

"Evil or not I haven't made strawberry cake since." I smiled at the two surprisingly enjoying their company.

We settled into a comfortable silence afterwards. Freed made his way back to the bookcase and Laxus put his sound pods back on. It was nice to sit in the silence unlike the loud rumbling of my team. I had already went over the details with Nastu and Gray and told them the plan only leaving out that the control mage was the stronger opponent. I really hoped the mission would go smoothly but I still had this nagging thought that something was still off. I didn't know what it was so I sent Corvus out to check the town and try to gather any intel on the group of bandits. It was strange that Crux couldn't get names on the two mages mentioned in the request. I just hope I'm overreacting and that everything will just go as planned. It seems like that wouldn't be the case though. I could feel Corvus' magic begin to take form in the room and the anxiousness coming from the spirit.

"Lucy-sama we've a problem." Corvus whispered as he kneeled in front of me.

Corvus definitely had to be my most loyal spirit. Not that the others weren't loyal it just that Corvus always treated me like I was a princess and he was the knight that sworn his life to me. He was a spirit of darkness and had been used as such from previous owners. It took him a while to come around to finally trust me. Corvus had black feather like hair that always seemed a mess yet in place at the same time. His eyes were his best feature though, his eyes were deep violet that went into crimson color towards the pupil. He wore a black trench coat with the right shoulder decorated with black feathers of a crow. His hands were concealed in white gloves, along with gray pants and black combat boots.

"What did you find Corvus?"I sat up on the couch jestering him to stand.

"I had limited time so even I am not quite sure on their real purpose however it seems they know a guild has been hired and are ready to fight. They have had a few more stronger mages join them. The tear of the Phoenix is part of their plan to bring something back from the dead that holds important information that was lost when they died. What it is I do not know. They are expecting you Lucy-sama and are ready to wage war to keep the Phoenix tear." Corvus bowed his head waiting for me to speak.

"Thank you Corvus any information on the mage's that are joining them?" I asked, Corvus only shook his head side to side. "Thanks again Corvus I'll call you when we get close to the town tomorrow. I'll call the mayor via lacrima for debriefing to avoid them taking notice of us. As long as we are concealed we should have the advantage. Go back for now and rest Corvus." With a small bow he faded back to the Spirit World.

"You had your spirit look further into this, why didn't you say something blondie?" I totally forgot about the other two in my apartment.

"I thought I may be overreacting and didn't want to cause worry unless needed. However this changes things. How did they know we were hired when the request had just been accepted today only a few hours ago."

"Forgive my actuations Lucy-san but it almost sounds like you think private information had been leaked." Freed sent me a pointed look.

"No Freed I don't think anyone in Fairy Tail would be a traitor. The mayor of the town knew we were coming as well as the hotel manager and the merchant guild. The town knew we were coming and with someone able to control ones body and mind such information would be easy to obtain." Freed and Laxus shared a a look of surprise.

"Damn blondie I already forgot the control freak could do shit like that." Laxus let out a low whistle as we sat there the room once again becoming quiet. Laxus all of a sudden stood up body tense for a moment causing Freed to follow the large man's lead. "Someone's here." Laxus looked towards the staircase that leads to my bedroom then it clicked Natsu was sneaking into my room again.

"That stupid fucking lizard." I seethed as I made my way upstairs.

I notice Laxus and Freed glance at once another before following behind me. I opened the door to my room taking a few steps in and came to an abrupt stop. I heard a gasp behind me and a bombing laugh along with a few cat calls. Natsu didn't have any kind of brain I was convinced. There the pink hair idiot stood holding up my black see through lace panties. Everything next happened so fast I didn't really think anything through. I was in front of Natsu with a speed that seemed to scare him.

"I-It's not w-what it l-looks like Lucy." He stumbled over his words trying to slowly back away from me.

"Oh really Natsu then please elaborate on what this _looks_ like then." I motioned to the dragon slayer still holding my panties. I watched as he quaked with fear, cowering like a mouse beneath me.

"I-It w-was Gray's I-idea, w-who could get a p-pair f-first." That stupid little frost fairy. I quickly changed my demeanor and smiled down at Natsu giving the illusion that I wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Oh so Gray put you up to this?" He quickly nodded his head selling out Gray explaining that the winner would get to choose missions for the next month. I held my smile all through his explanation.

"Well I'll have to make sure Gray is punished thoroughly for this, going through a woman's personals isn't acceptable." I turned a little letting him think I was over it. As soon as I seen that toothy grin cross his face. I spun around and slammed my foot into the side of his head, sending him across the room and colliding with the wall with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs. "Run." I seethed at him as I reached for my keys he already knew who I would call and quickly leapt out of the window. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

"Punishment Hime-sama?" Virgo smiled sweetly as she spoke excitement sparkled in her blue eyes.

"Natsu has been a very naughty boy, see to it he and Gray get a education in manners and privacy Virgo." She giggled giving a bow before leaping out the window to pursue the dragon slayer.

"Well shit I don't think I ever want to be on the receiving end of that kick." Laxus and Freed stood there stunned at the turn of events I could only smirk at the two boys.

"As I said before, don't underestimate the weak bitch with a nice rack."

XXX

 **Another longish chapter! I'm trying to make the chapters longer but I don't want things to feel dragged out or moving to fast. Let me know what you thought! Alright guys Carolina Reaper Powder is from the Carolina Reaper Pepper, the hottest pepper in the world.**

 **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites!**

 ****Midnights Fireflies****


	7. Chapter Seven

*****Hey guys I want you to know that this story will have some very dark themes in it some may be triggers for some. Please keep that in mind!*****

 **Thanks for the lovely reviews! Sorry for any mistakes in grammar and spelling.**

 **No claim to the oh mighty Fairy Tail. All hail the mighty Fairy Tail!**

 **Chapter Seven**

_(Freed's point of view)_

It had been several hours since we left Lucy's house. Laxus had been acting.. unusual. Normally when he would've been ready to break her wrist for just touching him. His scar at that. Lucy was a brave woman, she probably didn't know but she was the first to ever run her fingers down that scar. Not even women he took to bed for the evening got the privilege to feel that scar. It was something too personal for Laxus, something that made him feel vulnerable. Unknowingly Lucy made Laxus feel weak in that single tender touch. She had no idea the type of power she had over him in that moment.

Not many in the guild knew of the dark past Laxus had or how he acquired that scar on his face. No one knew that having that lacrima forced into him against his will had ruined his vision in that eye. Had it not been for that old hag in the forest Laxus never would've gotten his sight back. His father really was a horrible man. At the ripe age of six Laxus had to endure such excruciating pain all to appease his father. So he wouldn't be perceived as a weakling again. Laxus never spoke of his father or his past but we, the Raijinshu, knew of his struggle for power and need to be strong.

I knew Lucy affected him, she managed to break down walls that he built up to protect himself in a matter of mere seconds. She seen the foreboding darkness of his past when she mentioned his lacrima. Though she didn't press for questions they were there on the tip of tongue you could see it. Then a look of understanding crossed her face and for life of me I don't why. What was it she understood in that moment. I knew Laxus seen it as well yet he didn't question her either. He just stood there staring at her with an intensity I've never seen him use. Part of me wanted to remain quiet and watch the exchange, part of me wanted to believe that any minute now Laxus would put his mask back on and guard back up. However it never did happen the longer I remained quiet the more Laxus looked conflicted with emotions that shouldn't be seen by others. The moment I spoke it seemed like something snapped in Laxus. It didn't seem to matter though as the evening progressed it became clear that Lucy was different for him. He never got overly arrogant with her, hell he even complimented her on several accounts throughout our evening. I couldn't fathom how he could be so comfortable around her but he was. He relaxed around her even seemed to take a general interest in her magic. When Lucy openly admitted to not being physically strong I thought for sure he would be disgusted in her, that he would call her weak. Yet again he seem impressed by her. Though I would agree Lucy was an impressive wizard and not one to be taken lightly. She had incredible skills in magic that far exceeded what celestial mages could do. She had the intelligence to go along with it.

Her books that she had were unlike any I've read before. Books that held a wealth of knowledge from times of the dragons. Books on magic that were long lost to out world that even the Magic Council would be drooling over. Then there were the handwritten books that seemed to be like well documented personal journals. I don't know how she came to have such a collection of books but she knew more about magic than people would ever give her credit for. She even had a collection of books all on ancient languages and cultures some of them holding runes I've never seen before. But the books on celestial magic were not what I expected. If Lucy could cast the spells mentioned in those books she definitely would be lethal. She certainly wasn't someone to be underestimated again. If Natsu's kick to the head didn't confirm it then that strange maid of hers did.

When she returned to Lucy she had an unconscious hog tied Natsu and Gray with her. Both severely beaten and bloody. The worst was the maid didn't do anything they were in that condition trying to just get away from the maid and her 'punishment.' When the two delinquents woke up even I almost pitied them. The maid had made them wear nothing but women's underwear from the Spirit World as she chained them from the ceiling letting them dangle a foot above the floor. She then blindfolded them and told them she would be using some device from the Spirit World that would suck the magic out of them slowly and painfully if they didn't apologize to her Hime-sama. Of course this is Natsu and Gray so they would never admit defeat. The maid simply walked to the freezer and took a popsicle and rubbed it on each of the idiots, stabbing them with it every now and then and making sound effects. They thought they were dying. Tears were rolling down their faces begging for their lives as they broke out in a cold sweat. This went on for about ten minutes before Lucy decided then had learned their lesson after begging for her forgiveness for about eight minutes. However they had to endure the walk to the guild in nothing but frilly women's underwear with bad girl written on the butt. I don't think I've ever seen Laxus laugh so much even I found the situation quite amusing. Though I never want to be on the receiving end of Lucy's rage. Her methods are quite.. disturbing.

Laxus hasn't said anything since we left the blondes house. I could tell he was confused by everything that happened. Never has a woman managed to get under his skin the way Lucy did. I caught the kiss they shared in the kitchen and I seen the look Laxus had. She wasn't just some fling even though I'm sure he's telling himself otherwise. Lucy invoked feelings in him he doesn't understand because he hasn't experienced them before. I could tell that Lucy seen something in Laxus that many didn't ever try to see. I knew from the beginning when Laxus didn't pull her hand away from his scar that Lucy wasn't just some random girl he wanted. He may not realize it nor want to admit it but my dear friend has taken a liking to a woman who knew nothing of his life or his name. He was a complete stranger to her and she to him. I didn't know if what he felt for Lucy would become anything other than friendship but I would stand watch and wouldn't let anyone ruin his chance at whatever it may be.

"Freed what do you think about Blondie? I get she can sense magic but how do you think she knew about the lacrima? She said she felt magic strongest where it's implanted but that doesn't mean there's a lacrima shoved behind my eye." Laxus sat on the couch of in my apartment beer in hand as he tried to unravel the mystery of Lucy's knowledge.

"I'm not quite certain Laxus, maybe it has something to do with the crow spirit she has. She mentioned he was a master in sensory and concealment. It would be easy for her to look into all of our magic without us ever feeling her reach out with her own magic. Maybe she has another spirit she is contracted to that have some sort of magic eyes that allow to see such things." I named off a few of the theories I had come up with. "Maybe Lucy knows the difference in the magic of a lacrima and the magic of a normal mage. She did say your magic felt more potent than Natsu's."

"Maybe.." Laxus mumbled off to himself, Laxus did not mumble.

"Laxus-sama you weren't yourself this evening." I stated sitting in the armchair across from the couch.

"I don't know Freed, her knowing about the lacrima really sent me for a loop. She knew so much yet nothing at all. The little demon brought out emotions I don't understand and memories I don't want to recall. The bitch gots my mind all fucked up. Let's not forget the chick is fucking crazy, the way she handled those idiots had to be the best damn thing I've seen all day. She had them begging for their life because of a damn popsicle. Plus she's smart, hell she might be smarter then you Freed no offense. She seen things wrong with that mission from the beginning and easily revised it without changing the original plan. She can cook not even Mira could hold a candle to that meal and you know it." Laxus finished off his beer letting out a sigh. "She's not afraid of me Freed and she doesn't know a damn thing about me. She not like those whores that want a good fuck and the right to say they were my woman once. She pisses me off." He growled the last part I knew he was frustrated the little blonde didn't even know what she had reduced the great Laxus Dreyar to.

"Maybe it would be best to try to get to know Lucy-san. She seems like an intriguing young woman that would actually want to get to know you Laxus-sama. He shot me a look that screamed 'hell no'. "Or maybe you could just watch her from a distance see what she does next. You know, get to know the enemy." Laxus ran a hand through his hair irritated by everything.

"Yeah I'll just stock the bitch that's got my mind all jacked up. Let me get right on that." Laxus stood up throwing the empty beer cans into the trash before walking to the door. "Thanks for the beer," Laxus waved. Before shutting the door he looked back at me contemplating his words. "See to it that blondie doesn't get tore up, her team isn't exactly the brightest bunch."

"Yes Laxus-sama," I nod my head as he shuts the door behind him.

I shook my head hoping this mission goes well and we return quickly and that Lucy remains in the health throughout this mission. Laxus wouldn't admit it but he did seem to care for the girl even it was only a tiny bit. I spent the rest of my evening packing for the mission. Lucy said we would need clothing for a week I groaned looking at everything packed and ready. I would have to carry all of this all day since the train didn't run through the little town. It wasn't something I would be looking forward to maybe we could rent a magical vehicle and cut down half a days walk. Wait Natsu is a dragon slayer, he gets motion sickness. It seems I'll be doomed to walking then. Resigning myself with walking a full day tomorrow I decide to call it a night. I would need to be fully rested for the chaos that would descend tomorrow. I slowly drifted off to sleep vaguely hearing the light drizzle of the rain.

(Laxus' point of view)

I don't know how much time past since I left Freed's apartment. I noticed the sun had set and sky had turned black. The stars were clear and bright and I couldn't help but wonder if blondie was staring up at the sky. She probably knew all the constellations that were visible tonight. I tried not to think about the little runt but it was like she possessed my mind and wouldn't grant me any peace. I let out a sigh feeling a few drops of rain hit my face. It wasn't a heavy downpour of a raging storm that I would've welcomed happily but a steady drizzle. Still the cool rain against my heated skin felt great. I walked through the forest towards my house I didn't see why anyone would want to live in town, too much fucking noise and smells for my liking. I seen the clearing that was about five minutes from my house and came to a halt. There in the center of the clearing was the little blonde I couldn't stop thinking of.

She sat with her legs crossed her hands resting on her legs and palms facing up. The opening in the forest didn't have trees through it and allowed a perfect view of the starry sky. The rain beaded down her body making her pale skin glisten. Her hair damp from the rain began to slightly curl at the ends. She looked like a damn goddess sitting there, her eyes closed and her breathing was calm and deep. What the hell was she doing here in the forest in the fucking night by herself. I shook my head and starting to walk towards the girl irritated by her sudden appearance. Suddenly I felt her magic flare up. An orb shimmered into life around her pulsing lightly with the rhythm of her heart. It hit me then that she was meditating. I watched as the orb around her expanded and grow in size. Her magic felt so pure and so calm. It felt like the air became crisp and the flowers surrounding the field began to bloom and become brighter. Her magic, god her magic calmed my nerves for some reason and helped quiet my mind. So I stood there near the tree lining eyes closed basking in the feel of her magic as the rain lightly fell around us. Slowly I felt her magic dissipate until I couldn't feel any magic coming from her at all. I opened my eyes and seen her laying on the ground. I stared at her not knowing what the hell the girl was doing, so I decided I would approach her. Something seemed to block the way through. A shadow like shield pulsed around me it was the same magic blondie had summoned from her spirit.

"Laxus Dreyar, Son of Ivan Dreyar and grandson of Makarov Dreyar. What exactly are your intentions with Lucy-sama" I didn't need to turn to know it was that crow spirit of hers.

"What's it to you?" I turned to glare at the spirit, he had crows surrounding the area. Some floated in the air next to him others were in the trees and on the ground and even above us. They made no noise as they all stared at me with crimson eyes. It was some creepy shit.

"Lucy-sama is a kind person that I care for deeply. She has a past in which you couldn't compare to Dragon Slayer. I won't allow some arrogant jerk with daddy issues to take her as some conquest." My eyes narrowed at the crow spirit just what the hell did he know. "Did you forget that Lucy-sama has a spirit that knows all, Dragon Slayer?" I was at a loss for words, that blonde bitch she had that spirit do a report on me. "Lucy-sama didn't ask Crux to research you, I did as well as your friends and many others in your guild. I won't allow someone to misuse Lucy-sama's trust or kindness, you understand Laxus."

"Just what the hell are you trying to get at crow?" I questioned the spirit in front of me.

"It's simple Laxus, should you hurt Lucy-sama I will see to your end. I will not let you bring sorrow to her, I will not let you use her. She seems to have taken a liking to you and she trusts too easily, she sees the darkness in your heart and it reminds her of herself. She wants to get to know you, you make her feel things she doesn't understand. I cannot tell Lucy-sama who to associate with nor will I unless I've good reason too. So this is my warning to you. I know of your past and I know certain things that would make Lucy-sama shy away from you. Don't misunderstand Dragon Slayer Lucy-sama isn't judgmental however, there is someone of your past that has left many scars on Lucy-sama." I didn't understand what the hell this spirit was talking about. Lucy knew someone from my past? Who?

"Who the hell does she know?" I glanced at the blonde lying on the ground and felt my jaw drop. What the hell was she doing? She was rolling on the ground laughing her ass off all while the rain continued to fall. She's fucking lost it.

"Well it seems Lucy-sama is finished meditating." The crow commented watching his key holder rolling around giggling. "Lucy get's a magic high after meditation it's not something really common for celestial mages but since she pushes all her magic out of her giving it a physical form then brings it back in. Once she's done she gets a magic high from her magic returning so quickly." For fucks sake this chick was too much. "Dragon Slayer I'll take my leave now, please see to Lucy-sama for me seeing as my magic has run out." Before I could ask what the hell to do with her he vanished.

Letting out a sigh I slowly walked towards the blonde mage. As if sensing my presence she quit rolling and looked in my direction. She had small blades of glass stuck in her hair and dirt covered her clothing. The weird part though were her eyes, they were lighter than usual a honey gold color now. Her eyes were trained on me as I approached her. She smiled when I finally reached her and it was radiant even with her looking so stupid laying in the dirt.

"Dragon boy what are you doing out here? Do you like the stars or is it the rain? You know when you look up at the sky like this the rain looks like little falling stars?" She explained rolling onto her back pointing at the sky.

"Oh me? I'm just out enjoying the view." I smirked at the girl lying on the ground. She glanced up at me tilting her head slightly before sitting up to look around.

"Laxus likes nature?" She said with wonder taking in the scenery around us.

"Sure do blondie and I gotta say that 'nature' looks pretty good on you." She looked down at herself taking notice to the dirt on her clothing she started laughing again.

"I'm dirty." She laughed harder falling on her back as she clutched her stomach.

"Completely filthy." I crossed my arms keeping my voice serious as I spoke. It only made her laugh more then she was if that was even possible. Once she started calming down she sat back up wiping a few tears from her face. She glanced down at the ground, picking something up she studied it before holding it out for me to see.

"Look Laxus isn't it really pretty?" She smiled, I looked down to see her holding a fucking stick. Seriously a fucking stick.

"Blondie it's just a stick." I looked back at her to see her angry and face turning red.

"Stupid dragon boy it's not just a stick it's got a leaf on it too! See?" She shoved the stick closer to my face pointing out the single little green leaf on it.

"Blondie you're fucking high." Confusion crossed her face and the wheels in her head started turning. The stick with the leaf forgotten as she thought pretty damn hard about what I said.

"No I'm not Laxus I'm right here on the ground." She said solemnly.

"Blondie I think it's time for you to get home and go to sleep you have a mission tomorrow, remember?" She nodded her head before standing and giving one last look at the sky. "Come on I'll walk you home." I said turning towards the direction of the town.

"Hey Laxus did someone close to you force that lacrima in you?" Her question caught me off guard and frankly pissed me off.

"It ain't none of your damn business!" I growled turning around, I stopped in my tracks as she came into my line of vision. She had a distant look in her eyes it made her seem so vulnerable. Nothing of the sassy little spitfire she had been throughout the day. She stood there staring at the stars as the rain streamed down her face she just stood there for the next few minutes all playfulness gone. She looked like she had her own demons that haunted her.

"Sorry I shouldn't of asked." Shaking her head slightly, "I appreciate the offer Laxus but I think I'll be fine on my own." She smiled before making her way towards town.

I just watched as her curvy form disappeared into the tree line. I couldn't shake that look I seen the way her eyes seemed to dull and become numb. My mind wandered back to what her crow said, a dark past that he couldn't even imagine. Just what did the little blonde go through? She didn't seem like someone who held such darkness in her but after that look I wasn't so sure. I let out a breath and quietly followed after her she was high after all and who knows what kind of trouble she would get into.

XXX

 **Yeah another chapter down! So this one was a bit more serious but I tried to keep a bit of humor in it. Next chapter will be starting the mission! Super Exciting! So I'm visiting some family guys and one of my uncles isn't doing too good so I may update slower then usual.**

 **Let me know your thoughts I love reading the reviews!**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**

 ****Midnights Fireflies****


	8. Chapter Eight

**Sorry for any grammar/spellings errors! I didn't proof read this due to rewriting it too many times. Now on to the story!**

 **Roses are red, violets are blue, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.. I don't think that rhymes..**

 **Chapter Eight**

 _(Lucy's point of view)_

"Lucy are we there yet?" Natsu whined, shoulders slummed as he brought of the rear of the group.

"No Natsu we've only started walking a few hours ago and it will take all day to get there." I tried taking calming breaths that has to be the fifth time he's asked me.

"Lucyyy my feet hurt!" Happy floated near Natsu tears streaming down his face.

"Happy you've been flying the entire time." Once again I tried taking deep calming breaths.

"Lucy can be take a break it's so hot out here." Gray sighed behind me.

"Gray we just took a break." This deep breathing thing really wasn't working.

"But Lucy!" All three of them yelled as I came to a stop.

"ENOUGH!" Turning around I connected my foot into Gray's stomach sending him flying backwards into Natsu and Happy. "We still have a full day worth of walking and I've a headache from hell because of you three. Shut up and walk. Not. One. More. Word." I seethed through clenched teeth before turning around and resume walking.

"Lucy-san would you like some water and medicine for your headache? I've some herbal pills made from Porlyusica." Freed fished around in his bag pulling out a small bottle that had circular pills in it. "Here I think one should be enough, they work rather quickly." He offered me the medicine and a bottle of water that I gladly accepted.

"Thank you Freed." I smiled taking the little pill and drinking a generous amount of water. "Oh by the way Freed would you like me to have Virgo store your bags in the Spirit World?"

"Is that allow?" He asked, "Of course I rather not carry all this luggage around if you don't mind Lucy-san."

"It's perfectly fine Freed." I touched Virgo's key and she appeared hearing my silent call.

"Punishment Hime-sama?" She asked bowing her head slightly she smiled glancing at Gray and Natsu.

"Not at the moment Virgo I'll let you know if that changes." I giggled, "Do you mind storing Freed's bag with mine in the Spirit World?"

"Of course Hime-sama, will I be collecting Natsu and Gray's packs as well?" She questioned taking the bags from Freed.

"That won't be necessary they want to carry their bags Virgo." I heard the two begin to protest before I turned and shot them a look silencing them.

"As you wish Hime-sama." Bowing again Virgo vanished back to the Spirit World.

We continued walking in silence other than the occasional sigh that left either Gray, Natsu, or Happy. The quiet definitely was welcomed after an hour of are we there yet from the three idiots. My mind went back to last night in the forest with Laxus. Part of me had been so embarrassed that he seen me in such a state. Laxus really was rough around the edges and I noticed from our interaction in the guild that not many people were friendly with the man. Not that his demeanor really allowed people to get close to him. I knew that deep down Laxus was a decent person. He had a past that probably was horrible making him the way he is now. I knew he showed me parts of himself that not many have seen yesterday from the reactions of Freed. I admitted I was glad that he felt he could be somewhat his self around me but the man still erked me to no end. I've only just met him and already he consumed a huge part of my mind. My every thought seemed to revolve around the dragon slayer. Why? I had no idea. Maybe it was because he reminded me of myself or because he seemed like underneath it all he really was a good guy or maybe it was that damn kiss. A kiss that I was sure Freed saw and was waiting for the perfect moment to interrogate me about.

Sighing I looked up at the sky. It had been turning into a darker shade of gray since we set out this morning. I really liked the rain but I secretly was hoping it would hold off until we reached our place of destination. Nature however was always unkind to those who traveled. I felt the first drop hit my cheek feeling the cool twinge of water ran down my face. We still had a whole day of walking ahead of us and this weather would slow us down. I glanced back at the guys and seen the pleading looks they sent me with their eyes. I didn't blame them this time though I had no desire to walk in the storm that was coming but we were also in no position to wait it out. The client had been told of our arrival this evening.

"Lucy-san it will be difficult to make this journey in this weather. Maybe we should call our client and inform him that we may be delayed due to the storm?" Freed spoke looking around the area trying to find some decent shelter.

"As much as I agree with you Freed there isn't any place for us to wait this out even with the tree coverage we will still be getting rained on." It slowly began to drizzle as we tried to come up with some way to give us shelter from this storm.

"Lucy-sama," I heard Corvus whisper beside me. "I think I may be of assistance to you. I can help you travel to your destination faster without the weather interfering through my shadows however I can only take two at a time." I thought about what he said and I knew that it would be extremely taxing on not only me but him to shadow travel all of us like that. Before I could come up with a reply Freed started to talk.

"That would be no problem if you are okay with it Lucy-san. I can teleport through my runes and can take someone along with me."

"That should work thank you Freed!" I turned to Corvus and waved towards Natsu, Gray, and Happy. "You think you can handle them and I will go with Freed. Drop them off outside of the town we will meet with you and contact the client before entering the town." He nodded walking over to the group.

"No p-please let m-me w-walk." Natsu turned green swaying slightly at the thought of shadow travel.

"Alright Freed are you ready?" I glanced back at the rune mage to see a slight blush on his face. "Um are you okay?"

"Y-Yes I uh forgive me this may be a little awkward Lucy-san but seeing as I'm not familiar with your magic we've no other choice but to travel like this." Before I could question it Freed pulled me into his chest wrapping his arms around my shoulders holding me close to him. I could feel my face blooming into what I was sure to be a wonderful shade of red. I felt Freed's magic hum to life around our bodies. "Hold on Lucy-san we wouldn't want to get separated." I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around his waist in what must look like a lover's embrace. Suddenly I felt my body begin to tingle as runes wrapped around us. Everything after that happened so quickly and before I knew it we were on the outskirts of the town near the treeline of the forest. As soon as Freed let go of his hold on me my legs wobbled as I fell towards the ground. Before the ground could greet me Freed grabbed my wrist allowing me to lean on him as my legs regained their strength. "Sorry Lucy-san I forget that teleportation the first time makes one woozy. Just try to relax and take deep breaths please let me know if you feel like you'll be sick." Freed looked down at me concerned as I tried to calm down my breathing noticing for the first time I was panting.

"Lucy-sama?" I heard Corvus come up beside me quickly taking me from Freed scooping me up in his arms causing me to groan from the sudden movements. "Rest Lucy-sama it will pass soon enough."

Several minutes went by after that. Natsu hurling behind a tree while Happy laughed at him. Gray stripping out of his shirt that started to become damp from the slow drizzle. Freed had been writing runes around our spot since our enemy knew we were coming traps were necessary. Slowly the feeling returned to my legs and my head stopped spinning like crazy. Once I was sure I could function like a regular human being again I pulled out the communication lacrima that was in my bag I kept on me.

"Freed I'm feeling better and if you've completely secured the area let's call the mayor and make sure it's safe before enter town. Corvus please sneak into the mayor's office make sure no magic is being used to control anyone. Once you've checked out the mayor's office please check into the hotel we need to make sure these two areas are safe for us to be in." Corvus bowed his head slightly before transforming into shadows and disappearing.

"Of course Lucy-san the area is safe and I will know immediately if anyone attempts to enter the area. Should we call Gray and Natsu over?" He asked sitting on the ground next to me.

"No that won't be needed they will only prolong the call and probably make the mayor doubt our abilities. Right now the mayor should see that we are well prepared and thought out everything, not a bunch of brainless twits." I shake my head at the two boys and blue exseed eating unknown mushrooms and berries they found. Freed follows my line of vision before looking back at me a little worried.

"Lucy-san do they know those mushrooms are poisonous?" Freed asked with wonder glancing back at the three idiots.

"Freed I've told them never to eat food out of the forest without having Erza or I approve it. Trust me this is nothing compared to some of the stuff they've consumed." I simple shrugged straightening my posture as I poured a bit of magic into the lacrima. I waited for someone to answer but nothing came through. I furrowed my eyebrows concerned with what the problem was worried that maybe something had gone amuck.

"Lucy-san is everything alright?" Freed questioned waiting for something to pop up in the lacrima.

"I'm not sure Freed no one is answering-" Before I could continue Corvus popped up beside me his usual stock features twinged with worry.

"Lucy-sama there is a problem the town has been taken over by the rogue mages. The mayor is being held hostage as they await your arrival. They have many mages and non magic bandits hidden within the town and streets. They've made it a game of who can catch the Fairies first. It's a trap there is no way to get in without being seen by someone. Also it seems they are in league with a dark guild I did not catch the name forgive me Lucy-sama." Corvus bowed his head kneeling next to me. I sat there trying to come up with some sort of plan to help save the citizens as well as getting the Phoenix Tear back.

"Freed hurry I need you to put runes around us so none us can leave this area" I nearly shout as I notice the look on Natsu's face and the unsaid challenge dancing in his eyes.

"W-what Lucy-san?" He asked confused by my sudden outburst.

"No questions do it now!" I jump up running to Natsu attempting to restrain him.

"Knock it off Luce I can take them no problem." Natsu shoved me away flames already licking around his fists.

"G-Gray some help." I struggled to keep my hold on the flaming idiot as his fire magic started to eat at my grip slightly burning my skin causing me to yelp.

"Flame brain cut it out you're hurting Lucy!" Gray ready his magic not thinking too much about the fact that I still had my arms wrapped around Natsu's waist as his magic hit us both. "Shit Lucy I'm sorry!" Gray came up next to me helping back to my feet while Natsu took the moment to run.

"Come on Happy else go kick some ass!" He smiled his toothy grin, Happy grinning in return shouting an 'aye sir' before flying after Natsu.

"Gray go after them," I choked out legs shaking from the impact of Gray's magic.

"I'll bring the idiot back." I nodded at Gray as he sprinted after Natsu and Happy.

My body was still cold from Gray's attack plus my hands and arms were burned from Natsu. This was a big mess now just like every other mission we take. I don't even know why I try to come up with detailed plans when they never follow through. I was hoping that this would be an easy mission plus I wanted the celestial key given with the reward but it seems like Team Natsu can never land a simple mission. I don't think I've ever gone on a mission that didn't end up in complete disaster. Still with Freed coming along I thought that maybe Natsu wouldn't be as reckless. Natsu never realized just how he put everyone on the team in danger when he rushed off to fight the strongest guy. I turned to Freed to see a look of complete shock mixed with confusion and a little regret. It really wasn't his fault I should have explained the extend of this crazy team of lunatics. I watched as Freed turned away and pulled out his one communication lacrima from his coat pocket and channeled some magic into it.

"What do ya want?" The rough voice of Laxus came through the connection.

"Forgive me Laxus-sama but I've made a grave mistake and have compromised this entire mission. It seems a the rogue mages we were to capture have aligned with a dark guild and are ready for any attack of action we could've come up with. However this is not the worst part," Freed paused a look of sorrow cross his face. "Lucy-san asked me to set of runes so mainly Natsu couldn't leave but I hesitated not understanding why it was necessary. She tried restraining him to give me time but it was too late at that point. Lucy-san in now injured, Natsu unknowingly let his magic get the best of him and burnt Lucy-san's hands and arms plus she was hit with some of Gray's magic from the back. Now Natsu has charged into the town with his little cat and Gray chasing after him. Everything has gone wrong and I'm now worried about the class of this mission." Freed finished throwing a glance my way when he would mention me.

"Those idiots attacked blondie?!" Laxus half growled as Freed nodded his head. "Let me talk to blondie." Freed walked over to where I was leaning against a tree.

"Lucy-san please sit down your legs are shaking," Freed lectured helping to the ground before handing me the lacrima.

"Thanks Freed," I gave him a small smile turning to the lacrima I saw Laxus and what looked like a whole lot of rage mixed with a pinch of concern.

"What's the situation blondie," Laxus almost growl glaring through the lacrima.

"Well we've arrived sooner than expected thanks to Corvus and Freed. As soon as we arrived I sent Corvus out to investigate the town, mainly the mayor's office and the hotel we would be staying in. No one would answer though via lacrima it was then that Corvus returned and told us the mayor was being held hostage. The mages who stole the Phoenix Tear seem to have allied with a dark guild and regular bandits. We don't know what dark guild it is but Corvus says they have people hidden everywhere within the town. Natsu being Natsu seen it as a challenge and tried to take off I tried to stop him but my strength is nothing compared to his and his magic flared up burning me where I tried to hold him. Gray didn't mean to hit me with his attack but he really didn't think about me being in the way either. After his attack hit me it gave Natsu all the time he needed to run off." I sighed closing my eyes for a moment, "To be quite honest this is normal for my stupid team. Natsu never thinks he only answers things with brute strength. Like Freed said this mission may no longer be a normal mission for us it could very well be borderline S - Class now."

I opened my eyes looking into the lacrima at the blonde man watching as he digested everything I told him. He looked annoyed, extremely frustrated with a touch of anger but there was a slight hint of concern dancing in his storm grey eyes. It was strange, I didn't know Laxus that well but from what I could tell he wasn't one to waste time worrying over the state of others. He seemed like the kind of man who only worried over those he kept within his inner circle. Even though we were all in the same guild I knew that Laxus and his group weren't popular within the guild. I didn't even know who we was before yesterday.

"Freed has been on many S - Class missions with me before blondie so trust in his judgment, he has gotten our team through some pretty bad shit. If the situation gets worse call me we will get Bicks or Ever out there if we have to especially if Natsu and Gray get caught by that mage and his mind/body control thing. I'm in the middle of my mission with Loke right now so I can't be of much help." Laxus sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Honestly blondie how do you choose a simple find and capture mission and get into this kind of shit?" I felt a giggle crawl up my throat at the man's comment, if he only knew about the horrors of Team Natsu.

"Well dragon boy trouble seems to follow my like the plague, I suggest running at first sight of me, it could be contagious." I mumbled off the last bit a small smile playing at my lips. Laxus was a brute that much was true anyone in Fairy Tail would tell probably tell you to steer clear of the dragon slayer, yet he seemed to draw me in like a fly captivated by the light. I really wanted to know this man with every fiber of my being.

"Well blondie I'll try not to catch it but I don't run from shit." A smirk graced his lips and I felt my heart leap into my chest. "Seriously though listen to Freed he has experience with these kind of things and try not to get killed." Before I could reply he cut off the connection and I finally dropped my hand to the ground.

"Lucy-san forgive me for not following through with your request and I would like you to know from the moment forward I won't question you on such matters in the future." Freed helped me up from my spot on the ground.

"It's not your fault Freed I should've explained the recklessness of my team in more depth instead of tip toeing around it." I sighed handing him back the lacrima, "Well Freed let's get on with this mission." I smile at him, "After all Fairy Tail mages always finish their missions."

XXX

 **Ehh well guys I really don't like this chapter it's not what I wanted I can't tell you how many times I've rewritten the last half of the story. I decided to just post it and hope for the best because if I rewrite anymore of it there won't even be anything left.**

 **The next chapter will be more about the mission and a little bit on how Natsu and Gray are holding up. Anyway wish me luck with the next chapter!**

 **My uncle is doing a little better by the way so hopefully I will be able to update faster next time!**

 **Thanks for all the lovely reviews and support you guys rock!**

 ****MidnightsFireflies****


	9. Chapter Nine

**Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! I always enjoy reading them and they keep me motivated to try and update quicker! Well Sorry this update took so long I've been helping my uncle settle back into his normal routine.**

 **As always sorry for the grammar/spelling errors I do try re-reading but after the third time I'm done with it!**

 **Chapter Nine**

 _(Gray's point of view)_

There were so many of them, honestly not even Lucy could have seen this one coming. Natsu being the idiot he was probably just seal our fate. If Natsu even managed to make it through this chaos. I felt my body being slammed into the side of a random shop building stealing the breath from me. Of course the guy didn't loosen his hold from my shirt, instead he just slammed me into the building repeatedly until I was sure my lungs had given up on me. Once he dropped his hold on me my body instantly connected with the ground and the weird guy standing in front of me made some crackling sound resembling that of a laugh. Before I could even catch my breath his metal boot collided with my side and a cracking noise could be heard even by my ears. No doubt about it the guy broke some of my ribs on the right side.

"Give it up ice boy ain't no way outta this alive, but ya know we need the little star mage so less work for us in the long run." He let out another crack of laughter throwing his head back to show just how amusing he thought the whole thing was.

"What do you want with Lucy?!" Each word sent a searing pain through my chest as I held in the cough that crawl up my throat.

"Lucy so that's her name, ya know I'm really lookin' forward to meeting your Lucy I heard she's a real beauty." The disgusting man smirked licking his lips, there was no way I was gonna let this filthy scrum bag get Lucy.

"Yeah well you're gonna have to get through me first." Standing up I placed a hand on my right side encasing it in ice to help stop the bleeding and help numb the pain. "No way in hell am I gonna let you have Lucy." I crouched slightly feeling my magic cool the air around us.

I knew I would have to take this guy down fast he still hasn't revealed his magic but I could feel a strong aura of magic oozing off of him. I was running on my last bit of magic after dealing with three other goons before I got caught up with this one. I needed to take him out quickly and let Lucy know they were after her as well, though I had no idea why they wanted her. Maybe I could get the guy to reveal some of intel he had. I didn't know where Natsu was but the flame brain was on his own now. He jeopardized our mission and now our enemy knew we were here. I felt a little bad leaving Natsu to these guys but if they wanted Lucy then I needed to worry about her first and foremost. Natsu was strong and wouldn't go down without a fight. Right now I needed to focus.

Taking a deep breath I tried thinking through every possibility. The guy stood a whole foot taller than me, he was built like Elfman and hit just as hard as him as well. He had an eye patch over his right eye along with a metal leg, maybe if I attacked from the right in his blind spot and went for his leg it would give me the advantage. It was kind of a dirty way of fighting but I didn't have many options and I really needed to get back to Lucy. With some sort of plan in mind I take another deep breath and hope this goes somewhat as planned unlike this mission.

"Why do you need Lucy?' I huffed trying to get any information out of him.

"She summons spirits we need a certain spirit and she's gonna summon it. Shame though it might kill her in the process guess I'll have to have some fun with her beforehand." He threw his head back laughing. "You don't need to know the rest since you're gonna be dead." He stopped his laughing and quickly adjusted his stance.

I waited a moment letting the man before me make the first move, I didn't want him to get a chance to use magic once I got close enough. The man started charging at me his shoulders slumped and arms at the ready for what would end up as him tackling me. I stayed rooted in place waiting for the right moment to step out of his direction and line of sight. Once he was close enough I bent my body down and swivel to the right catching his leg with my arm and twisting hard disconnecting the metal leg from his body. His body hit the ground with a loud thump and I quickly called on my magic. Placing my palms on his back I encased him in many thick layers of ice so he wouldn't be able to catch up with me and find where Lucy was. Standing back up I felt the pain in my side, even with the layer of ice I applied it still ached. I took a deep breath glancing down at the man again to make sure he wouldn't be moving any time soon. Not truly sure if he would break the ice that held him captive I decided to make a few ice cages around him just in case. Feeling a little better about it I turned away from the creep and ran quickly as I could back to where Lucy was.

I ran back the way I came hoping the path would be clear since I already took of out the people I happened upon. I didn't have any time to waste trying to fight off anymore of our enemies and I could only hope Natsu was strong enough to deal with the ones he encountered. Reaching the edge of the town I could see the tree line where Lucy hopefully would still be. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I seen the blonde leant against a tree. She handed Freed back a communication lacrima before attempting to stand. Her legs shook slightly still trying to regain strength back from the attack I hit her with. I felt horrible when my magic hit her instead of Natsu, I was so pissed at the pink haired idiot for hurting Lucy and I ended up doing the same thing.

It was easy to forget that Lucy couldn't handle the brunt of our magic. Natsu's flames never seemed to really burn me thanks to my magic and my ice never seemed to really freeze Natsu. Erza had her regular armor altered shortly after our team formed so if she ever got caught up in our fights our magic wouldn't affect her. Not to mention Erza already had special armors that were more than capable for dealing with our magic should we get out of control. Lucy though she had no way of defending off our magic and we easily forgot it.

I took a quick glance behind me to make sure no one had followed me I didn't want to give away Lucy's location. Once I was certain no one followed I ran the rest of the way to Lucy before she could try and go fight off the enemy. Knowing Lucy she already had some sort of plan in mind and would see the mission through no matter what. This mission though wasn't something we could risk Lucy doing and there was the issue if this mission was even within our abilities. Sure Team Natsu was strong but we weren't S-Class, Erza was S-Class but even she knew better than to take Natsu out on a S-Class mission.

"Lucy!" I ran up to her reaching out to steady her a bit better. "We can't stay here we need to get you back to the guild now! This dark guild that's involved are after you, they need you to summon some spirit for them." Everything came out in a rush as I tried to pull the blonde with me back down the path we came from.

"Gray hold on!" She raised her voice slightly pulling her wrist from my grasp. "We can't leave Natsu and Happy behind!" She gave me one of her looks that showed how determined she was and I groaned knowing that she had her mind made up.

"Lucy please don't do this don't give me that damn look! If they get you and force you to summon this spirit it could fucking kill you! Damn it Lucy don't put yourself in danger over that shit head! Natsu charged in knowing that this mission was dangerous. If it makes you feel better I'll stay here and look for him but you need to go back to the guild. It's not safe and too risky for you to be here." I tried to talk some sort of sense into her but I knew it was pointless.

Lucy wasn't one to have her mind changed once she decided on something. Though Natsu was an idiot that always put us in this kind of danger Lucy would never abandon him, even for her own safety. After all Natsu was the one who brought her to Fairy Tail. All we really knew about Lucy before joining Fairy Tail was she had been traveling looking for keys and wanting to join a wizard guild. She didn't belong anywhere before. Natsu happened to find her and bring her to our guild and she quickly became an important member of our family. Team Natsu also started with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy before Erza and I joined in. I knew no matter what I told her nothing would convince her to leave him behind for her own safety.

 _(Freed's point of view)_

"Lucy-san please forgive me but I must agree with Gray. We know nothing of our enemy other than what little your crow spirit found out. We can't put you in harm's way especially when it's you they wish to have." I knew that somehow we needed to get Lucy out of here I promised Laxus that I would keep her safe if she were captured they I would be failing him.

I didn't know Lucy well but she seems like quite the intelligent young lady and she truly is a very gifted mage. She even seemed interested in Laxus and she had no idea he was the master's grandson. Above all Laxus was interested in her. I knew he had been enraged when he found out about her team-mates attacking her even though it had been an accident. In that moment I felt like I had already failed my dear friend but if we couldn't get Lucy out of here then no doubt I truly would fail in keeping the blonde safe.

"Freed I know you and Gray mean well, really I do, but I can't leave Natsu and Happy out there." She sighed reaching for her keys. "If it's intel we need then it Grandpa Crux who should have our answers." She pulled out a silver key and quickly but calmly called out the spirit of the Southern Cross.

"Lucy-sama," The spirit simply nodded his head seeming to already understand what the blonde needed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

I felt my eyes widen slightly did he really just fall asleep during such an important time. Lucy and Gray didn't seem the bit surprised by the spirit's actions. I didn't understand what was happening, clearing my throat Lucy glanced at me and giggled.

"Oh that's right you haven't seen Crux research before. Remember I told you yesterday how Crux can research anything when he enters into a deep sleep." I recalled yesterday evening when I first met this spirit and remember her telling Laxus and I this.

"Yes it must have slipped my mind sorry if I've interrupted." I spoke quietly not wanting to disturb the spirit while he searched for much needed answers. "If you will excuse me for a moment I shall check the runes and make some modifications for your safety Lucy-san."

"Thank you Freed maybe we should expand the area we are limited to if it isn't too much trouble since we may need to camp here." She said softly before taking a few steps to a nearby tree to sit.

"Allow me to help you Lucy-san." I reached out to steady the blonde helping her sit with her back against the tree for support. "I'll be back once I've checked everything." She simply nodded and smiled closing her eyes.

Putting some distance between the other two mages and myself I walk to the edge of the rune barrier and pull out my communication lacrima. I needed to contact Laxus on this matter. Lucy was now endanger and her life was on the line. I didn't know all the details yet but Laxus needed to know how drastic the situation had change in a few short moments. He would probably be irritated with me calling him again so soon and once I explained the issue with Lucy his mood would only worsen. Taking a deep breath I poured a small amount of magic into the lacrima and focused it on Laxus while saying his name. A few moments went by before the lacrima lit up and revealed an furious Laxus.

"What the fuck do you want?" He seethed as the very annoying face of the guild's local playboy peeks around Laxus.

"Oh if it isn't your favorite fanboy Freed." Loke snickered. "Am I interrupting something between you two?" He raised an eyebrow causing Laxus to lose his anger and strike him with his lightning, Loke screeched as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"I'm going to kill this fucking idiot." Laxus growled rubbing his temples. "What do ya need Freed? I believe we just spoke a few minutes ago."

"Right you are Laxus-sama but the situation has changed drastically since we spoke. It seems while Gray tried to collect Natsu he ran into one of the stronger members of the dark guild. The man told Gray that they were rather happy that Lucy-san took this job since they need her. Gray was vague on the details but it would appear that they need Lucy-san to summon a spirit and the summoning could kill her. I'm not sure how to continue from here Laxus-sama." I sighed watching as his expression changed from one of annoyed anger to unreadable.

"Where is she right now?" He asked as his eyes searched the area around me.

"She is with Gray resting as her spirit of the Southern Cross searches for answers. She is very determined to stay and finish the mission. Forgive me Laxus I feel like I'm failing horribly on this mission and I don't quite understand what I should do. As a member of the Raijinshu I know I must finish the mission failure isn't an option. However I don't want to put Lucy's life on the line in order to complete this mission. You asked me to watch out for her Laxus and I don't know how to do that with the way things stand. It doesn't help that we've no idea where that nitwit Natsu ran off to. I'm out of my element here, how Lucy manages to work with these fools through every mission is beyond me." I stopped suddenly realizing that I had started to rant other then attempt to get some advice. "Apologies Laxus I didn't mean to interrupt your mission with irrelevant matters."

A few minutes went by as Laxus processed through everything I knew at the moment. I've known the man for a long time and I couldn't seem to get a read on his thoughts. I knew he would be worried about Lucy whether he wanted to admit it or not. If it were up to me we would be leaving this moment and get Lucy back to the guild. She needed to be protected and even with the rune barrier that would keep our enemies at bay there was no way for the three of us to fend off an entire dark guild plus the bandits. If were the Raijinshu we could do it easily only because we knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. We spent many hours of the day training so we could work flawlessly together and know the others movements without needing any sort of communication. Lucy's team didn't seem to have any sort of function. They would be a far more capable team if they would listen to Lucy's plans, the girl truly was smart and could quickly formulate and adjust her plan of action without complicating the mission. Really if Team Natsu would just go through with one mission according to the blonde they wouldn't destroy nearly as much.

"What is your location?" I was pulled from my thoughts as Laxus' voice broke through the silence.

"We are on the outskirts of Acalypha Town." I answered.

"I'm in Onibus my mission shouldn't take too long try to keep blondie out of trouble until I can get there. I'll contact the geezer and let him know about the change in your mission also if Natsu shows up make sure he isn't being controlled. Just to be safe you might want to adjust your runes. Contact Bicks and Ever let them know what's happening and see where they are, if they can have them head your way as well." I nod my head but before I could reply I heard Lucy scream as the air began to chill and an icy snow began to fall.

"Freed watch out!" I turned my head to see Lucy running towards me clutching her side as blood seeped through her fingers. "Get down!" She screeched her body colliding with mine cause me to drop the lacrima as we fell to the dirty ground.

I watched horrified as a man with a eye patch and a metal leg appeared from thin air, spinning a knife around in his hand he crackled with laughter as he slashed out connecting the knife with Lucy's flesh. I couldn't do anything as the blade cut through her shirt and into her back causing the blonde to cry out. I didn't know how this man breached my barrier I didn't feel any disturbance. Quickly as the man appeared he vanished, as gently as I could I moved Lucy off of me trying to examine her wounds. The cut in her side being the deeper of the two, I knew that we needed to stop the bleeding but we weren't safe here. Not knowing what to do I panicked as Lucy's breathing started to become uneven.

"Freed w-we need to m-move. T-teleport somewhere s-safer. C-Crux said P-Phoenix." Before she could finish she fell unconscious, I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me.

"Well, well Little Lucky Lucy I never would've thought that was the Lucy we needed." The man from before appeared again holding an unconscious Gray by the throat. "I don't know whether I should give her to the master, keep her for myself, or trade her in for fucking randsom." He crackled tossing Gray aside his body crashed into a nearby tree and the man stepped towards us. "Maybe I'll just do all three, it's not very often such a beauty falls into my grasp." He took another step taking out a knife that was coated in blood he licked the end of it. "Lucky for you pretty boy they want you alive." He suddenly disappeared leaving me open for any attack I reached for my rapier but I wasn't quick enough.

I felt the knife sink into my shoulder as the man twisted the handle causing the muscles to tear and bone to crack. It couldn't end like this. I pleaded with my body to move to fight back but my body wouldn't obey. I felt my eyelids grow heavy as I hit the ground I seen the lacrima I had been using moments before. Laxus still on the other end watching with wide and shocked eyes as we were all defeated by one man. The lacrima finally shut off from lack of magic connection on one end and the last thing I remember before the darkness claim me was the name Heartfilia.

XXX

 **Well everyone I'm back and I hope you enjoyed the update. First off let me clear up something about the locations and towns in Fiore. I'm not too sure where Acalypha is located all I know is that it is believed to be within walking distance of Magnolia according to chapter 129/130. So I'm only making an assumption though!**

 **So I think it's safe to say from this point on things are going to get serious. Sorry for any errors I only briefly scanned through this chapter, if you notice any horrible mistakes feel free to let me know and I'll try to correct it.**

 **Well let me know what you think about the update I love reading your reviews!**

 ****MidnightsFireflies****


	10. Chapter Ten

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar issues. On to the story!**

 **Standard disclaimer applied.. Fairy Tail isn't mine..**

 **Chapter Ten**

 _ **(Laxus' point of view)**_

I couldn't do anything as I watched the knife connect with the blonde's flesh. The man that attacked her disappeared and Freed tried to examine her wounds. My eyes widen as I saw the deep cut in her side blood seeping from the wound. I listened trying to make some sense of the words she managed to get out only to have her blackout before she could finish speaking.

"Well, well Little Lucky Lucy I never would've thought that was the Lucy we needed." I heard an unknown voice and figured it had to be the man from before, the one who attacked Lucy.

I felt rage build up within me I wanted to tear the sorry piece of shit apart for touching her. Then it dawned on me this man _knew_ her. He just said her name. They _needed_ her to summon a spirit. It could _kill_ her. My mind went blank and all I could do was listen, watch, and gather whatever information I could from this before setting out for vengeance. I wouldn't let these sorry fucks kill the blonde before I had my fun with her.

"I don't know whether I should give her to the master, keep her for myself, or trade her in for fucking ransom." I heard a loud thug like something colliding with another object I furrowed my brows what the hell did he mean by ransom, was Blondie a wanted person?

"Maybe I'll just do all three, it's not very often such a beauty falls into my grasp." He finally came into my line of view taking out a knife that was coated in blood he licked the end of it.

"Lucky for you pretty boy they want you alive." He said before disappearing again leaving Freed wide open for attack.

Freed reached for his rapier but the man appeared before him faster than he thought. I could only watch as the man's knife pierced Freed's shoulder and twisted the handle. Freed was down and not getting back up from that single attack. I took a moment to study the enemy looking for any tattoo's that would indicate a guild mark. There on his neck was the mark of the dark guild the Raijinshu took down a few days ago. Ghoul Spirit. I didn't understand how they could still have any active members, after the members had been defeated they were taken by the Magic Council.

"I knew I should've handle that guild myself." I muttered under my breath as the lacrima finally cut off the connection.

I knew I needed to get to Acalypha Town quickly to stop these dark mages before something happened to Blondie. Taking a deep breath I pour a bit of magic into the communication lacrima. The only way I could go after the blonde and ditch the mission was if the old geezer approved of it. Odds are he would first freak out give some shit speech about nakima and then want to send someone else. I would have to tell him the people who took them were the dark guild I was supposed to take out. If I stressed that it was something only a S - Class mage could do then he would have to send me or Erza. I seem to remember her mission being farther away then mine so he would have to let me go. I inhaled another deep breath and remained calm as I heard the geezers voice finally cut through.

"Laxus my boy! What seems to be the problem?" He smiled raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Listen old man I don't want to repeat myself and really don't have the time to fuck around. I need you to let me leave the mission I'm on to go after Freed's team. I had been speaking with him when his team was attacked by a member of that dark guild the Raijinshu and me took out a few days ago. The blonde chick had been injured as well as Freed. They took them captive and I didn't see the other two dumb shits. One of my teammates are in danger so whether or not you approve I'm going after them." I tried to remain calm as I waited for him to answer.

"Hmm it's unlike you to volunteer to go play the hero Laxus. Is there maybe something you want to tell me my boy?" The old geezer responded his demeanor completely changing to a much more serious one.

"What do ya mean?" I asked not quite sure what he was thinking.

"Now Laxus I know that you are close with Freed and that the two of you have been friends for sometime now. I also want you to know that no matter what your relationship with Freed may be that I will always love you, you are my grandson and all I want is your happiness. As you know Freed is quite fond of you and I have questioned a few times if maybe there were a deeper meaning to his.. complete loyalty to you. I have also wondered if maybe you cherished him a bit more than the other members of the Raijinshu. Anyway my boy I guess what I'm trying to say is that I support your relationship. Though I still expect some great grandchildren." I felt my jaw drop as the old geezers smiled from ear to ear.

He thought I was involved with Freed, a man! I felt my anger rising as his smile grew like he had it all figured out. How in the fuck did he assume I like men from wanting to go take out that dark guild that had Blondie? Yeah I didn't really say I wanted to save her ass but that was because I didn't need any shit about her being a keeper and babies and shit.

"Stop." I growled trying to keep what little sanity I had together. "I ain't interested in fucking men you god damn idiot. That sorry fuck was supposed to be under lockdown yet he isn't so in my eyes I haven't finished that damn mission. Freed is hurt as well as the little blonde bitch the other two weren't even there. This is serious shit we are dealing with." I seethed feeling my magic spark around me. "Now I'm leaving to go take care of that sorry bastard I think Loke will be fine and if not it just shows how fucking weak he is." Grabbing my bag I stand ready to teleport.

"Yet Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Freed aren't weak for not being able to handle such a simple mission? I have a feeling you either know something more or you care more than you let on. Tell me boy what were they after?" The old geezer asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"How the fuck should I know?" I cut off the connection tossing the lacrima back into my bag before teleporting to the outskirts of Acalypha Town.

Arriving at the edge of the town I encountered one of Freed's perimeter runes. Silently I thanked whatever god would hear for paying attention when Freed insisted our team learn some basics about runes. Stepping into the perimeter I was hit with the smell of the little blonde's blood, bracing myself against a nearby tree my head began to spin. How much blood had she already lost? The thought worried me, almost scared me. Trying to get a grip on my senses I looked around the small space and seen nothing but crimson. Blood covered the ground tainting the once green grass with the blood of the blonde. I could pick up Freed's blood and Gray's but Lucy's had been far more stronger of the three. Trying my best to ignore the damn smell of her blood I walked around the area searching for some sort of clue as to what happened. Their bags were still here and for the most part didn't appear to be tampered with. Walking towards the untouched luggage something crunch beneath my boots. Glancing down I noticed a piece of worn parchment paper. Curious I kneeled down to pick of the paper hoping for some sort of information on what might happen in the near future. Flipping the parchment over it revealed a picture of a key and a strange reddish bird that had flames blazing around it. Everything written on the parchment was in a different language so all I could really do was study the few pictures and try to put sense to it. Looking farther down the parchment were a series of pictures side by side.

The first picture showed the strange bird standing next to a body with others surrounding them crouching over. Some had their eyes covered and some held on to another person. The second picture showed a single water drop, nothing else just a fucking drop of water. In the third picture a strange beam came from the body lying on the ground. In the last picture the body now stood as well as the others as they hugged one another. What the fuck is this? How the fuck does a little water drop make everyone happy. Shaking my head I put the parchment in my coat pocket deciding that I would look it over again later.

Looking back at the bags I noticed something glissen, going over to the bags I felt my eyes widen as I stared down at a single silver key. I picked the key and search around the area for the rest of the blonde's keys. Suddenly a crow landed on top of the bag that belonged to Lucy squawking as I reached for the bag. Scowling I glared at the ugly little rat with wings.

"Fuck off." I grabbed the bag attempting to knock the thing off of it only to have the creature begin pecking at my hands.

"Do you make a habit of stalking young ladies sir?" I groaned hearing the all too familiar voice of that damn crow spirit of Blondie's, Corvus.

"What the hell do you want?" I stood turning to look at the creep.

"Well Lucy-sama left my key her with the hopes that maybe someone would stumble upon it." The crow spirit said in a hushed voice.

"So where are the rest of her keys then?" I asked looking around the ground where I had spotted the silver key.

"She sent them to the Celestial Spirit World so they would be safe. She feared that the enemy would use her keys against her in some manner and force her into summoning the spirit they need. With her keys in the Celestial World they can't threaten her too much seeing as Freed was needed alive and Natsu is still nowhere to be found and Gray in a little ways further barely breathing. Virgo has done what she could to patch the ice mage up but he took incredible damage." Corvus began walking forward until we reach the area where Freed had been when we last spoke.

I glanced around the area the smell of blood being a little stronger with Freed's scent mixed with the blonde's and something else. Looking around I seen the local stripper or what I believed to be him leaned against a tree with a pool of blood beneath him. The kid really took a fucking beating but as the crow had said the maid spirit did what she could to bandage the kid up. His bandages weren't making much of a difference blood seeped through the cloth as his breathing grew shallow with every breath.

"Fuck." I cursed under my breath.

I couldn't leave the little shit here he would fucking die if something wasn't done soon. I stood there for what seemed like a century struggling to decide what I knew I needed to do. I had to get him back to the guild so Porlyusica could heal him otherwise he would die. On the other hand I wanted to rush off to go get Blondie before anything could happen to her. I knew she would be sad though if Gray died hell I bet she would be the type to blame herself for it too. So there I was trying to decide what to do as I glance between the bleeding and battered Gray and the path to the town where I knew the blonde would be. Sighing I knew I couldn't be the one to let this guy die, after all he tried to talk Lucy out of the insane notion to stay and find Natsu. Hell he did everything he could to just get back to warn her.

"I don't suppose you could take this one back to the guild so I could go after Blondie." I sigh glancing at the crow spirit.

"Sadly no, not without him taking my key with him. You'll be needing my help in collecting Lucy-sama from this dark guild seeing as I can sense her and conceal your aura from the enemy. I am able to open my own gate but I cannot stray too far from my key." I nodded looking around the area one last time.

"Well he's gonna bleed out before we can get him to the guild." I didn't know if I could teleport with him and didn't really wanna risk him dying from being electrocuted.

"Place my key in his shirt pocket I shall teleport him and you will meet me. After we have seen this one taken care of we will save Lucy-sama and the others." I did as he said and watched as he disappeared within the shadows.

"Don't die on my now Blondie." I whispered glancing at the town before transforming into lightning and teleporting away.

It didn't take long for us to reach the guild once the crow reappear from the shadows I took his key from Gray's shirt pocket. I needed to get this little shit taken care of so I could leave and go after Lucy. I knew it wouldn't be that simple though. The old man would have questions and would demand answers before I could even reach the guild doors in an attempt to leave.

"I must return to the Spirit World. I need to save up my strength for when we go after Lucy-sama as I will be running off of my own magic. Call for me once you reach the area they camped at again." Nodding my head I threw Gray over my shoulder as Corvus faded away into the shadows.

Busting through the guild doors a few people glance to see who came in. Their faces quickly twist into ones of worried, fear, and rage. Though many people wanted to confront me on the condition the stripper was in no one seemed to have the courage to do so. As always nothing but a bunch of fucking cowards. Heading towards the infirmary I spotted Jet glancing at him he started shaking lightly.

"Well what the fuck are ya gawking at go get that old tree hag." It took him a moment to process what I said before he scurried out of the guild fast as he could. "Someone get the old geezer, Mira come with me." I didn't wait for her to answer as I walked pass the bar.

After momentary shock the guild went into an uproar demanding answers and promising pain to the one who dared to harm their precious nakama. None seemed to get the bigger picture though, not one of them bothered to ask where the rest of the temporary team was. They were unable to see how the blonde wasn't present. How? How could they not notice that she wasn't here? How could they not question if she or the rest of the temporary team were okay? The rage I tried to keep at bay kept rising I wanted to beat them all black and blue for not questioning the well being of her.

"Laxus! What happened?" Mira questioned as I put Gray on one of the beds closest to the medical supplies.

Honestly I didn't really have the desire to reply much less how to explain it. I didn't know that much other than Lucy and Freed were taken and Natsu most likely had his mind taken over. Sure I knew they wanted Blondie to summon some spirit but other than that I really didn't have any information. Taking my silence as a sign Mira simply began looking over Gray's wounds and pulling out what she thought Porlyusica would need. She worked quickly preparing the area and removing Gray's shirt. It didn't take much longer for the old geezer to enter along with Porlyusica.

"Get out of here so I can work without the stink of ya. The sooner this is done the better I can't stand being around so many filthy humans." She glared removing the bandages from around Gray's torso, quickly we shuffled out of the room.

"Laxus my office." I sighed knowing it was unavoidable before making my way up the stairs after the old man. "Explain to me what happened from the beginning."

"Freed and his team were attacked I told you already old man." I growled.

"Yes but I know you aren't being complete on honest with me my boy. You're my grandson and I've raised you Laxus I know when you hiding something or lying. Now out with what you know."

"The fuck you wanna know old man! The more time I sit here telling you shit that doesn't matter is another minute lost! They knew Blondie and her team were coming! They want to make her summon some damn spirit that can kill her! They needed Freed alive for some reason and I don't know. Some fucker from Ghoul Spirit attacked them and took them. We are wasting time talking I need to go after them before Blondie gets hurt!" I roared frustrated with all the time I've wasted being here.

"Blondie? You mean Lucy?" I froze realizing the mistake I made in my little outburst. "Well, well my boy you have fine taste. Had I known you wanted to save her to win her affections I wouldn't have questioned you." I stood there for a moment shocked at his assumptions. "Well what are you waiting for off you go. I expect many lovely grandchildren from you." He smiled one of his is famous shit eating grins as I left his office.

Walking back down the steps I realized just how bad I fucked up. He would never let me hear the end of this and worst be it if Mira ever found out. I felt a shiver run down my spine at the thought of the she-demon demanding babies. No one knew just how crazy or scary the former S - Class mage was. Glancing at the lacrima clock I silently curse I wasted over an hour here. Nearing the guild doors I felt something tug on my coat stopping me in my tracks and turning ready to lash the fool how dared to touch it. Turning I seen the little blue hair mage Freed would speak with when stumped with something about one of those ancient languages.

"I-I'm sorry L-Laxus b-but I was w-worried about L-Lu-chan she didn't c-come in with y-you." She stuttered her legs shaking slightly from fear.

"Tell me kid you know many different languages right?" I asked her watched as she shook her head yes. "Good I need a little help from you."

 **XXX**

 **Well first off I'm so very sorry about leaving you all in the dark for so long. It seems I can't catch a break my computer crashed on me around Christmas time. So I am posting this chapter from my friend's computer. Hopefully I will be able to replace mine soon so I can update more. Just know that I haven't abandoned this or my other story I am just in a pickle! Thanks for the continued support and reviews. Also again I'm sorry for any spelling errors I am on limited time so I don't really get a chance to read through this too many times.**

 ****Midnights Fireflies****


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Sorry or grammar/spelling errors!**

 **As always I don't own Fairy Tail – Standard disclaimer applied**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 _(Lucy's point of view)_

I awoke with a pain in my back and my side slowly opening my eyes I struggled against the darkness waiting for my eyes to adjust. Once I could finally see a little I tried to figure out what happened and where I am. Several things passed through my mind the mission, Natsu running off, Gray going after him, talking to Laxus, Grandpa Crux, and a man with an eye patch and metal leg. I felt my eyes widened as I tried to sit up only to cry out from the pain that ripped through my body. That's right we were attacked. Gray tried to stop him but he really didn't stand a chance against the man. I remember him coming at me as I tried to summon one of my spirits then he disappeared next thing I near I had a knife embedded in my right side. Slowly this time I tried sitting up so I could get a better look around the room. I gritted my teeth together trying to fight the pain as I finally got into a sitting up position.

Glancing around the dark room I notice immediately that I was being kept in a jail like cage. Looking around me I seen the chain attached to my ankle that led to the wall limiting my moving space. I knew I needed to test just how far I would be able to move, that however would be something to try later. Glancing back around me all I could see for lighting were a torch lit across from the cage I was being kept in. I couldn't see a way in or out of this place and I didn't see any other cage's in the room.

"I hope everyone is okay." I whispered under my breath.

I didn't know what became of Gray or Freed. The last thing I remember was running towards Freed trying to tell him we needed to leave. I still had no idea of knowing if Natsu was okay either. Gray had been right though and I was a fool to not listen. I knew we needed to leave and get to safety but I couldn't bare to just leave Natsu out there alone. Sure he had Happy with him but it still left me with a bad feeling. But since I had to be stubborn and insist we stay and find them the whole team had been put in danger. I had no idea where any of them were, we could've gone back to the guild explained to the master and came back with more people or at least a S-Class mage. I let my judgment on the matter get clouded in fear of what would happen to Natsu and Happy, to the point where the entire team was now in trouble.

"L-Lucy is that you?" I heard the high pitch voice of the little feline I happened to be thinking of.

"Happy?" I questioned squinting my eyes as a small little figure began to move towards me. "Happy!" I smiled as the little blue cat finally came into view only my smile quickly left as I seen his fur matted with blood and dirt. "Oh Happy what happened to you?" I felt tears collect in my eyes as he limpt to me.

"Y-you look w-worse L-Lucy." He sniffled climbing onto my lap and began to sob. "I t-tried Lucy! I t-tried! N-Natsu something took o-over h-h-him. H-He cried o-out holding his he-ead. Then h-he ch-changed. H-He attacked m-me. I tried to st-stop h-him but I couldn't. I'm n-not str-strong enough." I tried to calm him down as he continued to wail.

"Natsu didn't mean to hurt you Happy. He probably had his mind taken over by that one mage." I sighed, I had hoped Natsu wouldn't run into that one but it seems that he did and that would make getting out of here even harder.

"L-Lucy I forgot to tell you. F-Freed he is over there. Wounded." Happy pointed to the other side of the cage and I felt a small glimmer of hope within me.

"Come on Happy let's go check on Freed then. Maybe the three of us can come up with some sort of plan." I placed Happy down on the ground.

"Three?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah three you're apart of the team too." I smiled hoping it would lift Happy's spirits a little at being included.

"Aye Sir!" He smiled back at me as he jumped into the air his wings sprouting out.

Slowly as possible I tried standing, pain began shooting through my back making me dizzy as I stumbled around until I collided with the cold stone wall. I knew escaping this place wouldn't be easy but if Freed had been wounded too then it would make everything that much more difficult. I stood there for a moment trying to regain my strength in my legs and waiting for my breathing to even. Slowly I stepped forward leaning against the wall as I made my way across the cage, hoping that Freed would be within my reach of the chain. It felt like hours until I could see Freed's form come into view my side and back throbbing as my legs wobbled trying not to collapse.

Thankfully Freed had been in my reach but his condition wasn't much better. They had attacked him as well, he had a terrible gash in his shoulder that went untreated. To make matters worse they have chained him as well with his arms slightly above his head. The wound would continue to reopen from the position and by looks of it he had already lost quite a bit of blood from the awkward position. Gently I reached out to move his hair that spilled over his wounded shoulder trying to untangle it from the blood. The action cause Freed to jolt away from my hand in a panic reopening his wound.

"Freed please calm down it me!" I grabbed his face making him look up to see me.

"Lucy-san!" He his widened, "Are you alright? Please turn let me look at you back."

"It will be fine Freed for now lets focus on yours; given the position you are in it will continue to bleed." I huffed giving the green haired man a pointed look. "Happy did you get a good look at the mind control mage?" I questioned the little cat as I rearranged Freed's hair tying it together on top of his head.

"Well he wore a mask so I couldn't see his face but he has light blue hair that stopped at his shoulders. He was wearing some fancy get up." Happy answered causing me to sigh that wasn't much to go off, suddenly my hand collided with something in Freed's hair.

"Freed is this a bobby-pin?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"My hair is quite long Lucy-san it is important that it remain well maintained and proper." The man answered quite seriously causing me to giggle a bit more.

"Freed you are beyond amazing you've just provided us with our way out of this hell hole!" I spoke pocketing the hairpin.

"What do you mean Lucy-san?" Freed questioned.

"You know the best thing about a bobby-pin is that they are wonderful for picking locks!" I saw his eyes widen slightly as his lips quirked into grin. "First we need a plan though, we can't just run out of here recklessly. Forgive me Freed I'm about to ruin your coat." He gave me a pointed look as I reached up ripping the sleeves away from the rest of the coat. "This will have to do for now." I said ripping the fabric to make bandages.

"What do you have in mind Lucy-san for our escape?"

"Well we don't know when they will be coming down here to rub in the fact that they've won. I will undo the locks on your cuffs but you must still look like you are chained. They will have their guard down assuming us to be useless and weak. Once they've left you will teleport us out of here using your runes. We need to get as much distance as possible from this town. Our best bet is going back to the guild and requesting back up since the mind control mage has Natsu. We still don't know what happened to Gray there is a chance he is around here as well. Happy has above average sight, hearing, and smell so Happy," I finished bandaging Freed up and turned towards the little blue cat. "Happy your job is the most important. Your job will be listening for anyone who may be entering, if you smell anything out of the ordinary or something or one familiar, or see anything. I need you to do all this since Freed and I can't. Can you do this for me Happy?" I asked him watching his eyes water slightly as a smile stretched across his face.

"Aye sir! Count on me Lucy I swear I won't fail." Happy jumped into the air his wings appearing causing me to gasp.

"I've another idea though it could be rather risky. Happy there is something else you could do that would help us immensely however, it will be dangerous so if you are not comfortable than please feel free to decline." Lucy pulled out the bobby-pin and quickly worked on Freed's locks. "Freed could write runes on you concealing your magic and smell, pretty much making you invisible unless seen. You are small enough to fit through the bars Happy, you would be able to spy on the guild and maybe find out where we are. However it would be dangerous so I want you to decide." I waited wanting Happy do make this decision himself.

"I'll do it." He said determined.

"Are you sure Happy?" I asked giving him a moment to think it over again.

"I'm the only one who can do it and we need to get you two out of here so I'll do it. I never do anything to help and no one ever includes me but this time I can help." Happy smiled at me and I simply patted his head proud of him.

"Freed are you up to it?"

"Of course Lucy-san I will even write the runes so if Happy makes any noise he won't be heard. I'm afraid I can't make you invisible though it would require far to much time to write without my rapier. I can write a communication rune though that will allow us to communicate and see what you see." Freed brought his hands down from the handcuffs rubbing his wrists. "Happy stand perfectly still."

Happy remained still as Freed wrote the runes on his back. I knew this would be a risk and only hoped that Happy would be successful. Any information we could gather from this dark guild would be needed in order to devise the right plan of escape and attack. I knew I was putting a lot of burdens on Happy's little shoulders, I knew the little cat could do it though. Happy had many great qualities that were simply overshadowed since he was so little. Hopefully when this was all over Happy would walk away with a bit more confidence in his abilities. Once Freed finished writing his runes I picked Happy up giving him a encouraging hug.

"You can do this Happy but remember to stay out of the sight of others."

"Aye sir!" The cat jumped in the air wings out and quickly worked his way out of the cage and soon out of my sight.

"Lucy-san he will be fine, we will see and hear what he does through a rune that will give us shared vision and hearing." Freed said.

"I know it's just hard not to worry about the little guy. I didn't want to suggest him do this however we need to know what is out there. Happy is small and can move without anyone noticing, his senses aren't on par with a dragon slayer but they are above that of a mage. We need Happy to at least find out the number of mages gathered here and whether or not Gray is somewhere else. Plus there is the chance he could find out more out on their plan." I sighed knowing I was rambling on about things Freed already knew. "Sorry I just can't help but worry for the little guy, he's never done anything like this before." I gave a small smile.

"It's understandable Lucy-san now turn so I may address your wounds." I knew there would be no getting around this and simply turned hoping that things, for once would go as planned.

 **XXX**

 **Well there you have it folks! I know it's been a long time since this has gotten an update and I'm really sorry! My computer had to be reset back to factory setting and I lost everything! I know this chapter is much shorter from the last few once again I'm sorry I just really wanted to post something for you guys to read. I hope you liked the chapter though, I really wanted to give Happy a moment to shine since he is never included in the plan. Just know that I haven't given up on this but it will probably take time for me to update. Thanks for everyone who has stuck with me and continued to read! You guys rock!**

 ****Midnights Fireflies****


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

 _(Laxus' point of view)_

"Here." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the parchment I found and hand it to the little script mage. "Can you tell me what this shit says?"

"Yeah I think so just give me a minute." Levy took the parchment paper from me and quickly got to work.

All I could do was sit and wait for her to finish the translation and hope it would contain some sort of answer or clue as to what that damn blonde had gotten herself into. Now that gramps knew I wanted to help get her back I knew I would be hearing it from him every chance the old geezer got. Sure blondie was fucking hot but I didn't have any intentions on settling down with her. I had my own plans for the future and it damn sure didn't include one blonde bimbo with a nice rack.

"Laxus I think I've finally translated everything. This is about the legend of the phoenix well mainly about the tears of the phoenix and the powers they hold. Basically, with the pictures it's showing how a simple tear from the phoenix could bring a person who has died back from the dead. Well at least that is was is believed. There has been no sort of proof that the tears could bring people back from the dead, but then again I'm not too sure since the phoenix is a celestial spirit and not much is known on celestial beings." Levy finished giving the parchment back to me.

"Well that doesn't give me much to go on well I gotta get going now so one last favor kid tell Bickslow and Ever about this shit. Tell them I said to be on stand by for more info, I'll see what I can do and find out about this dark guild then I'll call them for backup if needed." I finished watching as the little script mage nodded her head.

"Um Laxus are you really a dragon slayer?" I glare at her quickly causing her to wave her hands in front of her. "Sorry it's just that I heard Lu-chan and I know that dragon slayers can eat their own element for amazing power ups. So I thought I could send you with these?" Levy pulled out a three tiny lacrima's used for holding magic and wrote the word lightning above them causing the magic to be transferred into the little crystals. "Well there you go I won't pry into your business but even if you're not a dragon slayer you can use these as bombs as well or a way to confuse your enemy. Sorry I only have three left otherwise I would give you more." I took the little lacrima's from her and pocketed them.

"Thanks." I grunted rather glad for the little blonde's outburst in the guild since I wasn't sure what I would face at least I knew I had a backup power if needed. "I'm leaving then," I turn leaving the script mage.

"G-good luck Laxus return safely with Lu-chan, Freed and the others!" She waved with a smile on her face.

The little script mage made me chuckle I can't recall ever having someone wishing me luck on a mission. Walking a bit further out of the central part of town I quickly changed into lightning form and teleported back to Acalypha Town. I arrived in the same area where Freed had set up the runes and waited for the crow spirit to reappear.

"Do you humans always take your time when there are important matters to deal with?" The crow grumbled turning towards the town.

"Says the spirit who couldn't save his master." I growled back at him.

Corvus quickly turned back towards me and with speed and strength I never thought he could have, he grabbed me by the throat lifting me slightly off my feet. I glared down at the crow spirit to see his eyes brimming with rage.

"Lucy-sama is more than a master to us spirits little dragon. You would do well not to insult my princess." He tightened his grip squeezing my throat to the point I was sure I'd have bruises. "I suggest you watch your tongue if you wish to keep it." He loosened his grip completely causing me to drop to the ground and take a much-needed breath.

"Sorry fuck." I growled picking myself off the ground and walked towards the town.

 _(Happy's point of view)_

This dark guild was more than what Lucy had thought, so far about 63 mages were gathered in the building which probably was their guild. I felt a shudder run down my spine and my fur begin to stand as one of the dark guild members came close to where I chose to hide. I promised Lucy that I would do my part and not get caught. The strange man continued walking and I let out a breath I had been holding. It has been about ten minutes since I left Freed and Lucy down in the basement prison and I still hadn't found anything out other than the number of mages here.

Slowly I peeked out from the dark corner I had hidden in. once I was sure no one was paying attention I ran to the nearest empty table. Luckily the tables were covered with tablecloths so no one could see me. I knew I needed to get across the room to the stair case I figured the person in charged had be up there and that's where the answers would be as well. Just as I was about run to the next table a group of three people pulled out the chairs from the table I chose to hide under.

"Did you catch a look at the blonde babe Gus brought in?" It was a man's voice that spoke.

Gus was the name of the guy that had the metal leg and the weird magic. I tried to calm my breathing and focused on the conversation hopeful that maybe I could get some answers for Lucy.

"Yeah too bad the master wants to kill her." A woman's voice cut through like glass.

"Come on now Lyra, you can't tell me she isn't a fucking beauty." The first man spoke again causing a deep chuckle from another man.

"She is quite the looker," The woman Lyra sighed. "Too bad master won't let me play with her." She pouted.

"If you 'played' with her wouldn't be much to look at once you were done." The second man yawned.

"Lyra's just jealous you know that Don." The first man cackled nearly kicking me.

"Don't be foolish Zen what is there to be jealous of?" Lyra hissed causing my fur to stand up feeling some strange magic begin to rise around me.

"Damn it Lyra it's just a joke!" Zen yelled as his chair scraped against the floor and ran from the table.

"Get back here you fucking coward!" Lyra screeched chasing after the man.

All that was left was the other man that they called Don. I stood silently hoping that he would leave since the other two were long gone judging by their footsteps. I felt uneasy about this one though, throughout the entire conversation he only spoke a few times. It didn't help that I couldn't sense any sort of magic coming from him. Surely he had to be a mage to be hanging around in this kind of place.

"I suggest you be careful little cat. Our guild master isn't so hospitable to guests. I also advise you move quickly if you wish for Lu-Lu dear to make it out of here alive."

"B-But how?" I whispered to myself knowing the man known as Don wouldn't hear me due to the runes.

"Well you see Happy the cat, animals are my specialty so to say. The runes placed on you matter not to someone who reads your every move and thought. I knew from the start you were under this table. I must admit I thought Lu-Lu dear would've died after leaving her father guess I own her some credit." Don chuckled.

"How do you know Lucy?" I questioned him curious to his relationship to her.

"Quite simple really we were once acquainted. I do hope you succeed in your little prison break though and I do hope you chose your next move more carefully Lu-Lu. You should also be weary my dear your father seeks you out. Even contacted me, offered me plenty of jewels sadly I declined what information I had on you to him. You own me once again Lu-Lu."

"Why do they want her so bad?" I asked again hoping to gain some sort of information from him.

"She is a celestial mage a summoner or spirits from another world, her magic is needed in order to bring back someone who has been lost." Don pushed back his chair getting ready to take his leave. "Truly Lu-Lu I hope you live through this. You haven't much time left and not to fret my dear I will not intervene in this. If anything, maybe I could cause a distraction for you but I advise you leave now and quit digging for intel. May we meet again." With that said Don strode off his feet leaving my view.

 **Sorry for being out for so long everyone I'm dealing with quite a bit some personal stuff at the moment and won't be updating frequently anymore. Also apologize for this chapter being so short but at this point I just wanted to post something. Hope you enjoyed it at the least. Until next time!**

 **~Midnights Fireflies~**


End file.
